Far beyond our universe
by PleaseDontJudgeMeTooLate
Summary: Sofia Patel never had a easy life, her mother died during the second giant war. But her little brother Keith Kogane means everything to her, so when he and 3 others die she's determined to at least talk to him in the underworld- but he isn't there. Flash forward 2 years later she finds herself in outer space.Klance, fluff, angst, Rated T for language, suicide mentions, death.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I do not own Voltron legendary defender or the Percy Jackson universe or any of the characters. I do not claim to.**

 **This chapter is told from Keith's and his sister's perspective, because I suck at third person. It starts with his sister Sofia and a perspective change is indicated by this symbol ~~~**

 **Keith is a son of hades as is his sister. This is the only way they are related. Season 7 hasn't happened because I don't like talking about it but the castle of lions isn't destroyed, it is still a thing. Keith is still half galra. Don't ask me how it works.**

 **Sofia thinks of Keith and Nico as her full blooded brothers, they are not. Sofia's mother owned a morgue. Her name is Anaya. She died in the second giant war. This is 21 years after. Sofia was mostly raised by Chiron.**

 **This chapter is mostly flashbacks, I'm sorry if Keith is out of character, this is my first time writing him.)**

Chapter 1: I suck at chapter titles

"Hey, stop crying." My voice comes out harsh. The boy with dark purple eyes looks up at me.

"You must not have many friends." He says, his voice hoarse.

"Ding ding ding. Give him a billion dollars and a certificate, astounding observation," I say sarcastically, I mentally scold myself. This poor guy **,** finds out not only his mom left him but his dad faked his death to leave him as well. Then finds out hey your dad is the god of death and your mom meant nothing to him. Believe me I've been there before, "ok, I'm sorry. I just haven't had many friends that don't banter. I've never had a younger brother. I mean there's neeks, but now he's married to will and living in new Rome, I don't see him so often anymore."

I move over to his bunk and sit on the end. He looks up at me, his eyes dark purple. Sorry I'm just surprised that they're purple, it's a Dionysus thing. I don't feel sure about he doesn't feel human, but he's there. Not a cyclops, so he must be. He didn't know his mom so we can't determine what she was or is. But she must have been special, and Keith -the new camper- must be special. Otherwise hades would have dropped him off at camp 6 years ago. That's what he did to me.

8 years ago was the second giant war, many died, including Anaya. I'm told she was brave, apparently she could see through the mist and when an Aeternae (unicorn of death from India) broke through the wall of her house she stabbed it with a dagger my dad gave her before he left.

He came back a few hours later to see my mother dead on the floor a dagger in her hand, a hole in her stomach and a 1 year old crying baby. He picked me up and took me to camp and 8 years and 3 more deaths later, here I am.

2 of the prophetic 7 are dead. Jason had a fatal run in with a Roman emperor 7 years ago and 2 years ago piper got killed on a mission. She never got over Jason, I remember her crying every night and she did everything she could to make sure every demigod in the world was safe and never had to suffer like anyone that died in the Titan, giant and emperor wars. I remember her telling me that only after he died did she realise how much she loved Jason.

She was like my big sister, we were both brown (my mother was Indian) and she made me her first project. So basically I was raised by a 16 year old and Chiron. Chiron was more like my mentor than a parent but he was caring like he was to all other campers. Mr D was still rude as, but... you can't expect him to change.

When piper died I was devastated, I started missing meals, I practiced so hard I- I became under weight I was so near death, they had to force feed me. I still resisted, I had no reason to live and you could see it on me. I became suicidal. My dad even made a special visit, everyone was so worried about this ickle wickle seven year old. I'm nine now.

"Can you stay with me...? I just- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude I just have issues letting my walls down, you know because my mom left me, I have trust issues." Right then he burst into tears.

"Okay, stop crying. Never cry when talking about that again, whoever your mom was, she _probably_ doesn't deserve your tears."

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I BET YOU GREW UP ALL COSY WITH A MOM WHO LOVES YOU AND TUCKS YOU IN EVERY NIGHT WITH A KISS ON THE FOREHEAD! WHO MAKES YOU COOKIES, READS BOOKS WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING ELSE A MOM DOES!"

I open my mouth. Then tears come streaming down my face because thinking of piper got me a little worked up, but... all this stuff piper did with me. Tears come falls down on my face like ketchup comes out of a bottle (terrible metaphor i know ,IM NOT A FREAKING CHILD OF ATHENA!)

" _Keith,_ " I look up to see the one and only Nico Di Angelo in the doorway of the hades cabin, " _NEVER talk about her mother again._ "

"Neeks, it's fine."

"No it isn't! I knew Anaya, she was an amazing person, Sofia. And you're all that's left of her. I am _not_ allowing anyone to talk about her or you like that."

" Its fine neeks, it's his first day and he has mom issues as well. He's our brother. Us underworld kids have to stick together. Even though at least three of our mothers live there."

"The only reason you aren't dead yet is because of that." Nico looks at Keith who is crying under the blankets.

"DI ANGELO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I FUCKING STAB YOU."

"Alright who fucking taught her to swear." We both laugh. It was what Percy said after I swore in front of him.

I look at Keith, "don't ever say fuck, fucking or anything with the consecutive letters f-u-c-k in front of Chiron, the horse guy. Ok, I thought he was gonna fucking murder Percy."

That got a genuine laugh from him.

"Look, umm Keith I'm sorry i death threatened you, it's just she was so fucking brave. I don't have good person skills. I'm sorry."

"I'm fucking sorry too, I was being a little shit. I was just so fucking pissed." Keith says cussing worse than a sailor. We all laugh, I really like this kid.

~~~Keith~~~

"Come on bauna, hit me." I hate that stupid nickname! She won't even tell me what it means.

I lunge at her with my sword. She just dodged it, effortlessly. She didn't even have a weapon, she had to exercise her powers as a child of Hades.

I grit my teeth, she was always besting me, she was always the better one out of us. I couldn't argue with that though she was too likeable to hate.

"HA!" She jumped on me from behind and wrestled me to the ground, she pinned my arms behind my back and pins my shoulders down with her legs. I struggle but she's got me pinned.

"Ok." I kick the ground, the signal to stop training. She gets off me in a black widow type style. She could be an assassin if she wanted to.

She hugs me her arms tight around my neck. Oh wait, she's a big softie. Apparently her mother was too. We never knew our mothers, mine left me. I had some walls up, she had none, she welcomed people into her life easily after she made sure they were trustworthy. We picked up our water bottles and sat on the benches spectating the training arena.

"So uhh, how's shiro?" She asked.

"Dead." I replied.

"Oh, that's nice. How?"

"Crash on the Kerberos mission."

"I call bull."

"Yep so does Katie, but I haven't heard from her in a while."

"So are you gonna go back or...?"

"Maybe, there were some-"

"Cute guys?"

"WHAT NO!"

"How's Adam doing?"

"Oh, he's devastated but they kinda broke up befor-"

"THEY WHAT!?"

"And there it is."

"The only reason I didn't chat up Adam is because I'm -like- 100% sure they're made for each other."

"Yep. That's what- I thought that too."

"What happened?"

"Adam got annoyed at Shiro for signing up for the Kerberos mission. I think he tried to convince him to not go because he said _if_ he went don't expect him to be there waiting."

"... That sucks."

"I know. Shiro was determined though. I never thought he would die on a mission. Katie is Matt's sister and captain holt's daughter, she says it's a coverup."

"What do you say?"

I look at her, she's put her long, curly, dark brown hair up in a ponytail. Her face is a square face shape, her eyes were a deep brown and if you looked you could see flecks of black and gold in them, her mouth is in a grimace, her black training top is stuck to her with sweat, she's not wearing cargo pants as she normally does, she's wearing green leggings, her skin is a dark bronze.

"I dunno... it's fishy, but I have no idea on what could have happened."

"Maybe they were abducted by aliens. And they've kidnapped captain holt to design weapons for their universe conquering. Shiro is a gladiator in their arena to save Matt from dying. But the aliens ripped his arm off in there and they've replaced it with some sort of robot arm."

"That was oddly specific."

"Confession time? I saw it in a dream. And you know the whole demigod dreams package deal. But maybe it was just a regular dream."

"Yeah maybe..."

~~~Sofia~~~

"Hey Sof, Chiron's looking for ya!" Noah shouts at me. I get up and glare at the son of Poseidon, he'd be cute if he weren't such an idiot. He arrived at camp 2 years ago just a few months before Keith left to try and figure out what happened to Shiro.

"Yeah ok I'm coming."

"So uh- whaddya say about a date next Friday?" That makes me stop in my tracks. A date? I've only been out of camp once in my life, to visit Keith a few months before the Kerberos mission but that was a two-day trip. But you're allowed to for: bonding, quests and ,well if you're not a year rounder like me, when summer ends.

"Ok meet me by the beach next to cabin 3 next Friday 5pm!" He says running off. I shake my head, run to the big house. I walk through the door, Chiron looks at me, then looks away.

"What happened?" I ask scared, this is giving me déjà vu. It was like this when piper died, "What's going on?"

"Sofia, we hadn't gotten any iris messages in a month so we decided to look on the news to see-"

"What happened? ... WHAT HAPPENED?"

"There was an explosion, four kids are dead. Pidge gunderson, hunk garret,-"

"No-"

"Lance McClain and Keith I'm very sor-"

"No, no no no. NO NO! No no. This isn't- this is just a mistake."

"Sofia-"

"NO NO NO. HE'S NOT- HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Sofia please, we need to accept this."

"He's not- he's not dead." My voice is pleading.

"Sofia, I know what it was like when piper died. But you can't do that again, you owe it to the people you love. I can't see you like that again."

"I won't, he's alive Chiron. I can't feel him like I felt piper. He is not in the underworld, if you say it's a month ago he died. My dad would have told me. He would have, wouldn't he?"

"I'm sorry Sofia. I don't know, he is a god but he's different. He is the one most involved with his kids. We can't say for sure." Chiron apologises over and over again. I don't hear it. He's not dead, he's not dead, he's NOT DEAD. Is he?

~~~Keith~~~

"Hey Keith!" I turn around at Lance's voice.

"What is it now?"

"Well there's a planet that is getting attacked by Sendak and that's kinda important-"

"WHAT? Lance why didn't you say earlier." He mumbled something about he doesn't want to face hunk right now. WHO CARES? Selfish, he is so selfish! I get into black and we fly down to the planet where a single fleet is attacking a city. Something feels familiar, I can't place it, it kinda feels like a warm smile from my mom.

After all this time I finally found my mom. It feels great! I finally found someone who loves me, apart from Sofia and Nico. My stomach twists at the mention of them, I love them with all my heart. I felt terrible leaving them behind. Then when pidge was going to leave to go find Matt I felt that I- should also care about my family that much. I felt terrible realising that if Sofia were in my position she would not stop until she found me.

Then I got thinking about what she'd be doing on earth, I was scared that she'd kill herself overworking, like when piper died. I felt terrible, I need to know if she's ok. When the fight is over I run to my room grabbing a jug of water, I make a rainbow and throw one of my three drachmas into it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my humble offering," I say, "Sofia Patel, camp half blood..."

A woman's voice rings out, "Sorry there's no Sofia Patel at camp half blood. Are you sure you have the right name?"

"Who're you talking to, Keith?" That makes me spin around knife in my hand raised. To see... Lance. I could have sworn that was Sofia's voice, "Is it your girlfriend?"

" _What? UM NO!_ " I'm gay doofus.

"Nuhuh, you seemed pretty upset when she didn't answer."

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."

"Ok mullet whatever you say."

"Don't call me that."

"Aww what's wrong mullet? Don't you-"

"Just don't."

"Anyway I came to ask what's wrong with you. Because you're acting all mopey since you found your mom."

"Just-" reminded me of my other family but I couldn't tell him that because: one, there was the whole demigod thing and two I don't think I could talk about it without crying. Or think about it apparently, I'm crying now. IM ALWAYS CRYING IN FRONT OF LANCE. He must think I'm some sort of freaking baby.

"Hey, don't cry. Just um there," he awkwardly patted my shoulder. I swear that guy, "We all miss people back home. I just thought you'd never-"

"Paladins come in," Allura's voice comes from the intercom, "We are receiving a distress signal from a nearby solar system. It seems that the galra have found some sort of conscious energy source, and it's fighting back. Come to the bridge immediately." Me and lance both looked up and sprinted to the bridge.

"I need- I don't know- I haven't done- I was looking- I can repay- drained- dying"

"It's just that on repeat. We need to help whoever is sending it, before it is too late." Allura debriefed us.

"Allura can you trace where it's coming from?" Shiro asked.

"Umm, I've tracked it best I could to a planet on the other side of the Galaxy. The teledav is in an unstable condition so it could take an hour max to get there." Pidge affirms.

"Well get there as fast as we can. Someone's dying." I order.

"On it." Coran and pidge say at the same time.

Something about that sets me on edge. Like I knew that we wouldn't get there in at least a day.

~~~Sofia~~~

"I need help. I don't know what's happening. I haven't done anything that I can think of that's wrong. I was looking for my brother. I can relay anyone who helps me with my service, I'm a good fighter. Just drained, I'm dying." I choke into the transmitter from the ship some rebels gave me. It's been about a week since I woke up on a neighbouring planet. If this is how Keith got out here I SWEAR TO all the gods. Keith's alive, he's a resourceful kid, I taught him everything I knew at the time.

I'm not losing another brother. My mom had another kid from a previous marriage. I'm not losing Noah. I look at the silver ring on my left hand. The band is waves and when they crash down there's an aquamarine crystal shard and on the middle there's a pearl surrounded by waves. Noah, I can't let him think I'm dead, I can't. I stare at it, like I have for the past month but this time I'm thinking of the giver instead of the wedding day.

The sky is blood red, but you can't see it because of the GIANT SPACESHIP in the way. I've lost a lot of blood, I can tell because I'm not even phased by this. It's been 2 days this thing has been following me, and it shows.

My brown hair that's half hanging round my face half in a ponytail frames my dirty face. Scars run up my arms around my ripped camp t-shirt and my green cargo pants are covered in holes and debris. My teardrop scar from last year has opened up and is gushing blood through the orange cloth. Beautiful, I look absolutely stunning. Sarcasm, not that I ever look beautiful anyway, might as well look badass.

My imperial gold sword is a meter away and I'm just chilling on the floor. Dying, melting into a puddle of darkness. The annoying thing is: I didn't use any of my powers. They hit me with this beam and it sapped all my energy, quintessence the rebel called it. Heh, the spaceship looks like an iron from here.

It seems to fire at something, a transformer? Robots in disguise. Ha, I laughed at my own joke. OH MY GOD. THE TRANSFORMER JUST SLICED THE FREAKING SPACESHIP IN HALF. AAHHHH ITS GONNA FALL ON ME. I can't say it was my proudest moment, I got up ran around in a circle screaming and fainted.

~~~Keith~~~

"You gotta admit she's kinda hot."

"Lance-" Princess allura sounds annoyed.

"Hey hey, just pointing out the facts you know my heart belongs to you princess."

"Lance she's half dead." Hunk says.

"Not mention married or engaged." Pidge points out the ring on her finger, "Lance you were too late."

"But she's still hot. Even Keith thinks so! And I thought he was gay"

"WHAT?"

"No need to be homophobic, I just never saw you have an interest in girls."

"WHY WOULD I AGREE WITH YOU?"

"Well uhh, you've been staring at her excessively."

"Keith," Krolia puts her hand on my shoulder, "he's right you know."

"Not helping."

"Sorry to interrupt, But who the hell are you guys? Wait!" The girl that was in the healing pod put a hand over her right eye and in a masculine voice she said, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"I like this girl already." Pidge said.

"Thank you for understanding that reference, but seriously," she grabs lance and get him into a head lock a knife against his neck, "who are you? Where am I? Answer or Valdez over here gets it."

"Who you calling Valdez? Is that hot alien for-"

"Shut it or I slit your throat."

Lance gulped. Valdez, he knew that name.

"Leo McShizzle man bad boy supreme? You should know better than to threaten us. We are the legendary defenders of the universe. We also have one from your side so back off." I say drawing my sword, not my bayard, my celestial bronze sword that Percy gave me.

She lets out a sob, drops the knife and throws her hands around me.

"You fucking idiot," she sobs out she smells nice, familiar, "Keith you have no idea how much I fucking missed swearing... and you obviously."

Then Sofia's yanked away from me, krolia's got her in a hold, lance's gun is on her and pidge is holding her bayard what she thinks is menacingly. She cries and cries. Then she starts laughing.

"Keith what did she say to you?"

"Couldn't you hear? It was pretty fucking loud."

"Who fucking taught him that?" Sofia says laughing.

"It was. But it was in a different language, Ancient Greek I think."

"Keith! They need to let go of me."

"Shut it," lance says in a mocking tone, "Valdez"

"No you need-"

"He said shut it." Krolia shouts.

"Ok see ya."

"I'll have you know I am a very highly trained officer?" Krolia opens her empty arms.

"COME BACK!" I shout.

"Aww, you miss me?" Sofia taps my shoulder.

"Of course I did, bitch," I pick her up in a hug. I missed her. She starts talking in rapid Hindi, "A language we can all understand." I put her down. I can see tears in her eyes.

"How dare you use such language to describe me... bauna." She says with a smirk. I groan.

"S, i hate that stupid nickname."

"Wait, wait. HOLD UP. You guys know each other? How? Plus Keith are we forgetting she tried TO KILL ME?"

Sofia looks at me, she mouths the word "mortal" I nod. She picks up her knife.

"Well that would suck considering," she contemplates aloud, then throws the knife with deadly accuracy at lance, it passes through him whilst everyone screamed, "I was bluffing."

The room was silent for a whole 3 seconds, I couldn't control it I started laughing. Then she joined in, everyone's face's were too fucking hilarious.

"I missed you so much," I say, I grab her shoulders, " You have no idea how fucking worried I was. WHAT IF YOU DIED? WHAT IF YOU WENT INTO PIPER DIED MODE? You can NEVER do that again. I tried to I.M. you. You didn't pick up, I was so fucking worried you were dead. I can't lose, I can't lose you. You're like the mom I never had."

"Keith," she says grabbing my shoulders, " When piper died I was five. When you were found, you were seven, you never had a mom, your dad... my dad just dumped me there when I was one. Keith I remember what happened that night my mom died. I was one Keith. Where was I going with this?"

"You didn't go into suicidal mode?"

"Oh I did. They had to call Will's dad, to try and help me. Keith you were dead. You were in an explosion. You were supposed to go out with a bang not with a lame well, bang. I knew you were alive. Plus dad said he didn't get you in his halls."

"Hey, um hi I'm Krolia," Krolia put her hand on Sofia's shoulder, "From what I've heard you've helped my son?"

"Keith..."

"Yes?"

"Tell me this alien's your mom."

"Umm Yeah... is there a problem."

"No... just," she wiped away a tear, "Happy for you that you've found her."

"Ok but can she stay with me?" Pidge asks jumping up and down.

"I mean she's a pretty good warrior as demonstrated and she'd be a great help in the war effort."

"The war is OVER. Lotor is gone," Lance says, "plus we have too many people already. So we don't have any need to ask a defenceless citizen to stay and help because they make nerd references."

"Noah'll be worried about me, but I can't go back to earth. Not while my lil bro is out here fighting aliens."

"Wait, Noah?" I ask, "Noah Cooper? Cabin three kid, absolute dork? That Noah?"

She giggles? "Yep. Now don't get jealous..."

"Why would I be jealous he is so not my type he's too... lancey."

"What? So you're gay? Or bi? Or pan?" Lance splutters.

"Shit, you weren't out? Fuck," sofia apologises, "fuck, I fucked up."

"Sofia," shiro is stood in the doorway, "let's not use that type of language."

"Shit-o?... You're alive! Well...," she gestured to his white hair ripped off arm and scar across his nose, "You look absolutely fabulous darling. What moisturiser do you use?"

"Death." I say, finishing the joke from camp. The time Magnus Chase came over, Percy and Magnus should never ever be in the same room again.

"Ok this is, weird." Lance breathes, I wish he didn't do that sometimes.

"So you," Lance points at Sofia, "know him," points at shiro, "and you're his sister," he points at me, "Are you blood related or is it like shiro and Keith?"

"We umm have the same dad."

"What?" Krolia asks confused.

"My mom died before he knew you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry he never mentioned anything about... you said he dumped you. I don't understand."

"Keith, haven't you told her?"

"Mighta slipped my mind?"

"Oh my god Keith, this is why I am the better child."

"HEY. Obviously Nico is."

"Ok normally I'd be offended but that guy is freakishly good."

"Well apart from-"

"Oh yeah, I DIDNT GO EVIL for like a year. Neeks did. Booyah"

"Ok fine. But what about Bianca?"

"Well she's dead."

"Fair point."

"Course it is. Give me a hat and put me in cabin 5."

"UMM." Lance interrupts

"Interesting, but I'm still confused." Krolia says

"Oh," Sofia looks at Krolia, "he's a demigod. Son of hades."

Sofia is always one for dramatics.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I do not own Voltron legendary defender or the Percy Jackson universe or any of the characters. I do not claim to.**

 **This chapter is told from Lance's and Sofia's perspective, because I suck at third person. It starts with Lance and a perspective change is indicated by this ~~~ and then the person's name**

 **Keith is a son of hades as is his sister. This is the only way they are related. Season 7 hasn't happened because I don't like talking about it but the castle of lions isn't destroyed, it is still a thing. Keith is still half galra. Don't ask me how it works.**

 **Sofia thinks of Keith and Nico as her full blooded brothers, they are not. Sofia's mother owned a morgue. Her name is Anaya. She died in the second giant war. This is 21 years after. Sofia was mostly raised by Chiron.**

 **This chapter is mostly dialogue, I'm sorry if Keith is out of character, this is my first time writing him.)**

 **Review reply:**

 **TheDamSnackBar: I love your name, thank you for the review like, a lot you don't know how much they motivate me. In response to your question about lance and Leo: no lance does not know who Leo is I'm sorry if my writing confused you. And how did you know about my love of sleep? ;)**

 **Beware langst ahead**

Chapter 2: I still suck

~~~Lance~~~

"The galra know we have Sofia with us. But she is drained. They want her for her quintessence. How come they never found out about Keith's high levels?" Allura asks Pidge

"I don't know but I know I showed up on a scanner. I was on their ship to see if they were hostile. Obviously they were," Sofia answers, "and I'll be fine if i have some ambrosia."

"Ambrosia? As in the food of the gods?" Hunk asks excitedly.

"UMM?" I but in, "Are we seriously not gonna talk about what just happened? You know the whole Keith's a son of the Greek god of death? THATS KINDA A BIG THING."

"How is this any different from me being half galra?" Keith asks from the corner of the room his face in a scowl, he was in his signature pose, one leg bent and on the wall and his arms crossed.

"Well that didn't complicate things." I say crossing my own arms, Keith always thinks he's better than me and to be honest he is. I'm better than no one, lotor was better than me. He actually did something, he actually kissed Allura. My heart twists at that, every time allura is remotely flirty with me I have to remind myself she's rebounding, she doesn't actually feel that. Who would?

"Ok, fine," Keith walks over to me, "being a demigod is different than half galra, me and Sofia will explain everything after we figure out what the galra are doing with the quintessence they sapped from her. We know the quintessence from people is different than the quintessence that we find in stars and planets. We know it's more concentrated."

"I ran some tests on Keith and Sofia's quintessence sum opposed to ours to see if it would be different amounts. There was a massive difference," Pidge says, "we need to find out what they're going to do with it. Until then we need to keep other demigods away."

"So," Sofia walked over to me and Keith "I'll be staying with the legendary paladins of Voltron in the castle of lions." Keith yelped and lunged at her. Her eyes flash and she grabs his arm and pins it behind his back.

"Owowow. Stop, I was trying to hug you"

"The Keith I knew never hugged anyone except from his knife."

Keith sits up, "That was Leo and you know it."

"Maybe, maybe not? Come on you looked so happy with your ickle knife."

"I should probably check on my mom, and explain a lot." Keith stands up rubbing his arm and goes to the spare room. Sofia stands up, "Keith I need to I.M. Noah and Chiron wait for me. I don't have any drachma." She follows him out the room.

The room settles into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm gonna go read up on Greek mythology to see if they might have any hidden powers?" Pidge states and grabs hunk's arm and drags him off to the kitchen probably.

"Me and allura are going to try and sort out some sleeping quarters for Sofia." So I'm sat in the -I don't know what it's even called- the place with the sitting area. It needs a better name than sitting area. But I'm alone, as always. I head to the kitchen, to see if I can help hunk and pidge or just sit around whilst they do their thing, daydreaming of Allura. I need to stop, she doesn't feel that way but how do you change the way you feel about someone. The obvious one is move on but no one deserves to be a rebound except from me.

"Lance was it?" Sofia tapped my shoulder. I spun around shocked.

"What's up?" I ask her, I really didn't want to talk to her about before, she really scared me.

"Look, I just want to apologise about before. Threatening you wasn't cool, I was confused. But you do remind me of my uncle Leo."

"Uncle Leo?"

"Well technically he's my nephew, he's a Hispanic son of Hephaestus. He flirted a lot when he was younger. He's not so happy anymore. You 2 were very similar."

"Understandable, I was kidding about you though. You are- pleasant looking but not my type." That made her burst out in laughter.

"You should have waited until I I. Noah until you said that."

"Why would I say that in front of your husband?"

"Fiancé, but it's an inside joke," she laughs then looks at my confused face, "ok so basically my brother is gay-"

"You've said Keith's gay."

"No, my other brother: Nico Di Angelo. But basically he had a crush on my fiancé's older brother, Percy. And when he told him Annabeth was there and Nico said it was the funniest thing. His face was like 'excuse you I'm everyone's type.'"

"Oh, that's kinda funny."

"Well, then Nico went back to his now-husband."

I laugh a little, "Funnier."

"Can you do me a favour? I need some water."

"Sure," I say, "why?"

"I'm going to I.M. Noah."

"I.M.?"

"Basically a demigod's FaceTime."

"Oh ok, the kitchen's this way."

"Thanks."

~~~Sofia~~~

He was scared of me. I felt like a jerk, no one was ever scared of me. It was always Keith and Nico. God they are scary, but I've always been viewed as the 'looks-like-they-could-kill-you-but-is-actually-a-cinnamon-roll'. So I ruffle his hair and I feel pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, obviously concerned because I've only felt this much sorrow before when Nico gave me a hug when I was starving myself when Keith 'died'. The only times I would eat was when me and Noah went on a date, so... he asked me out every 2 days, then every day. So we progressed a lot.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Right ok that does it," I point an accusatory finger at him, "Do not lie to me. You are now in a safe kitchen. Eat as much as you want. Heck, is there any ice-cream? But I will not judge, so tell me. I have infinite wisdom, I can help."

"Girl problems."

"Ohhh. So... is it Miss Legolas?"

"Legolas? As in the elf from lord of the rings?"

"Hey! You understood!"

"Oh, Allura. She's the best, beautiful, smart and brave."

"That's your type? You wound me."

He laughs, I can feel the pain in it but it isn't as intense, "Well you're also very, very intimidating."

"Not when you know me, I have been called a deadly marshmallow."

He laughs, it's nice, I feel like, he's my brother. Another one then!

"But her heart's just been broken. There was this galran-altean called lotor, she fell in love. They kissed, turns out he was evil," he lets out a shallow chuckle, "And now she's flirting and stuff with me. And- and I'm already insecure about my sexuality, then I don't want to be a rebound. But maybe, I deserve it. I just get in the way with my stupid jokes. I'm just a seventh wheel." Like Leo I think.

"Oh my god! Are you actually Leo's son? You 2 are literally carbon copies of each other. Leo would flirt with ANYONE. But basically there were 7 demigods in a prophecy and Leo was one of them. The others were: Perseus, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel... Jason and- Piper," I took a deep breath, pipes was still a painful subject, "Jason and Piper are... gone now. But they were dating, so are Percy and Annabeth, I think Hazel and Frank are married. They live in Europe now. But Leo was by definition a seventh wheel."

"What happened to Jason and Piper?"

"Ask Keith. It's a painful subject, Pipes raised me."

"What was Jason's last name?"

I look at him, "Grace... his mom was a tv star before she died."

"Piper Grace?"

"No Jason died when I was one. Pipes was 16."

"What was her name then?"

"She hated that question," I laugh sitting on the counter, Lance looks like he was genuinely interested, "why are you asking?"

"I just- love listening to other people's families I miss mine. So what was it?"

"Ok, but only because I need to get over her dying, her name was Piper McLean," his eyes widen, "Yes as in the film star. Ok get whatever fangirling you have out of your system. I personally knew Tristan McLean's daughter. Anything else you wanna know about Piper ask Keith I don't think I can talk about her anymore. But it's been progress it's been 10 years since I could talk about her. It hurts."

"Tell me about something else then, what about Keith? Your mom?"

"Ha, I just told you about her. But the actual chick who got the lord of the dead's attention? I don't remember anything about her except from when she died. I'm told she was enthusiastic,overly. She worked part-time in a morgue but she also acted in a little theatre, apparently she was the best actress in the state, I don't know which one. But have you seen Hamilton? She was Angelica, in one. That's the night she met my dad, I don't know what happened after. I was born he visited less. Then an aeternae broke through the wall and killed her. My dad shows up, _boom!_ She's... dead. Next to a pile of sand, and a screaming baby. When monsters are killed, they don't stay killed they go back to Tartarus, a place underneath the underworld only three heroes have survived a trip through there, two got out free. One was captured as dragged out in an urn. Nico, my brother was captured. Percy and Annabeth, they closed the doors of death, this was around the time my mom died. So..."

"Oh, that's sad. Well if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for it. I love hearing people's stories about their home. I could listen to coran talk all day about altea."

"If you need any blackmail material for Keith, you know a girl." I nudge his arm doing an oversized wink.

He laughs, "ok, I need at least something. This is a great opportunity!" He says, I look at him, "Team bonding. Why on earth would I blackmail him. Please can I hear one story."

"Ok I'll tell you about... Tyson! Oh my god that was so funny. But of backstory during the second Titan war there was a daughter of Zeus... Thalia grace -Jason's sister- she got turned into a tree and basically it got poisoned. And there was this son of Poseidon Tyson, he's a cyclopes. And one day he came to camp and Keith started freaking out because he thought he was gonna attack us-"

"And that's where the story ends," Keith put a hand over my mouth. I glare at him as he drags me out of the kitchen, "Don't even try licking my hand, I grew up with you don't try it." I glare at him, he keeps dragging me towards a door.

"What's in here."

"My mom wants to talk to you."

"What did you not explain?"

"I explained everything, apart from you and Nico, and Bianca."

"And Hazel."

"Hazel?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT. You don't know who Hazel is?"

"Umm no?"

"Right you'd better come in then." I grab his wrist and drag him inside the door. Krolia looks up at me, she's confused.

"Ok so, explain." Keith says.

"About what? My mom? Well, good gods I've just had this talk with Lance. Umm, basically there was this monster called an aeternae, broke through the wall of my house and, um. My dad gave my mom this dagger," I say pulling out a celestial bronze dagger with a leather grip, I've never used it and I never will, "She used it to kill it but not before she, got ... stabbed. I need to go." I run out the room, tears streaming down my face. I know, it's stupid, I know I shouldn't be upset. I barely even knew her but it hurts. It hurts, tears streaming down my face I run I don't know where I am, I run sobbing. I sit in a hallway letting myself cry, I'm loud. I don't care, someone can find me tell me where I am and how to get home.

Eventually my sobs slow and I'm sat there with a red face and wet cheeks. I dry them on my shirt sleeve, I don't even know what I'm wearing some sort of hospital gown. I dry my eyes and melt into the shadows. Someone turns around the corner, Keith? I stand up, I look at him, he looks worried. I walk to him. I try and hug him, I go straight through him. Like I was a ghost? I look down to see nothing, no shadow, no body.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I do not own Voltron legendary defender or the Percy Jackson universe or any of the characters. I do not claim to.**

 **This chapter is told from Noah's, Lance's, Pidge's and Sofia's perspective, because I suck at third person. It starts with Sofia and a perspective change is indicated by this ~~~ and the persons name. Noah's perspective is a flashback.**

 **Keith is a son of hades as is his sister. This is the only way they are related. Season 7 hasn't happened because I don't like talking about it but the castle of lions isn't destroyed, it is still a thing. Keith is still half galra. Don't ask me how it works.**

 **Sofia thinks of Keith and Nico as her full blooded brothers, they are not. Sofia's mother owned a morgue. Her name is Anaya. She died in the second giant war. This is 21 years after. Sofia was mostly raised by Chiron.**

 **This chapter is mostly dialogue, I'm sorry if Keith is out of character, this is my first time writing him.)**

 **FINALLY KLANCE. AFTER TWO CHAPTERS WE FINALLY GET SOME KLANCE. This chapter was so fun to write. I hope you think it's fun to read.**

Chapter 3: Death is a small step away.

~~~Sofia~~~

I am really not in the mood for this. I'm a ghost. Again, one of my many ability as a daughter of hades. I can temporarily sit on the thin fucking line between life and death. So fucking thin, the first time this happened was when Noah broke up with me. He was being charmspeaked by Kaia Bridlington, daughter of Aphrodite. I hate that bitch. Like with a fucking passion. I freaked, turned into a shadow. I call it shadow being, creative I know. All I can do is feel love, be more human (cliche I know). I need to find Keith, I look around the empty hallway and try and remember which way he went. I head off in the direction he went in. I become more solid, at least I cast a shadow now albeit a small one, I can feel my chest tightening. Fuck, this can't happen; not now. I feel my head hurting, as I fall backwards onto Lance.

~~~Noah~~~

She's killing herself, sparring relentlessly, eating barely anything, staying up all night. It breaks my heart to see her, she used to be beautiful. Now she's regal, her cheeks are hollowed out and her eyes look like a hole in a marsh, swallowing anything. Her face is in a permanent look of surprise, if I ever see Keith again I swear to the gods I'm gonna slap him. The only time she seems her old self was with me. So I was with her often, for several hours a day. I needed to, otherwise she'd lose herself.

Apollo said she was suffering from depression and he couldn't do anything but she needed to be with people she knew well. Hazel visited once, it was to try and convince her to eat, sleep. It worked, temporarily. The Aphrodite kid, Kaia was a bitch and told me to let her go and turn my attention to better things. Of course she can charmspeak, i ended up breaking up with her like an absolute she got better, she got a sparkle back in her eyes although it was a sad one, she regained her posture, she ate, slept and trained. Apollo credited it to me being by her side all the time. I abandoned her, I felt terrible but charmspeak is a hell of a convincer. I ended up dating Kaia for two days before I broke free of the charmspeak. Chiron made Kaia stop and put her in stable duty for a month for: "endangering another camper for your own selfish desires." The same day I felt we needed to talk and we did. I felt like a dick for leaving her. She told me that I did her a favour, that when I left she felt she needed to look in the mirror. She saw herself, she told me she saw Keith.

I asked her dad and then the next day I proposed to her. After all she's been through she deserved at least something good. So did I the universe said and she accepted. I swear she wasn't going to accept it. But she did and that was probably the best day in my entire life. I wake up 2 months later, she's gone...

Without anything; a note, a message she didn't even take anything with her.

~~~Sofia~~~

"Sofia, Sofia!" Someone's shaking my shoulders, I ignore them obviously. I feel like I've just been through Tartarus, not like I would know what that's like I'm just sleepy. Someone's hand comes in front of my face.

"She's alive," They say, "Keith stop panicking, she's breathing. I have a few questions."

"Am I a fucking encyclopaedia now?"

"No, shut up. They're about Piper."

"Piper McLean?" I can feel the person whose lap my head is in nodding, "How the fuck did you find out about her?"

"She," they point at me, "told me."

"No way she fucking did."

"Yeah she fucking did."

"So," I hear a deep breath, "what are they?"

"What happened to her?"

"Well, first I'd have to explain what happened to her boyfriend."

"Ok, what happened to Jason?"

"You know his name?"

"She told me."

"Heh, she never told anything to Kanary and that involves her dad."

"Kanary?"

"A daughter of Apollo. Basically Apollo got punished for the giant war for some reason. He got turned into a mortal by his dad, he had to recover 5 oracles blah blah blah. The third oracle, he took Jason and Piper with him. Well they insisted on going, Jason fought off Caligula whilst Meg, Piper and Apollo escaped on tempest, a horse. He died fighting. How? No one ever told me they always ended up tearing up. Sofia knows, she just likes knowing something I don't. Piper was devastated she ended up traveling the entire US to try and find and help anyone that was affected by any of the wars. She took Sofia as her first project, her mom died during the second giant war and monsters were going crazy. She ended up being Sofia's mom. Then when she was five Piper died, she was trying to save some demigods I think, and there were a few monsters. They all wanted a shot at one of the seven. She ended up pushing Noah and Kaia out of the way of a monster. They didn't even find a body. Noah and Kaia ran and got to camp a few weeks later, told Chiron what happened and then Sofia wouldn't eat, sleep and just kept training. I don't know exactly I wasn't there. But we've both had hard lives. But hers is absolute shit. At least my mom's alive and I'm with the person I love- I mean like a brother not actually romantically. Shit I can't talk today."

I lazily open one eye to see Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder. Then open his arms for a hug, Keith obliged. DUUUDDDE NO ONE TOLD ME KEITH HAD A BOYFRIEND? They're so cute together! I smile, I mean they've barely been out here 3 years. It took me at least 6 to get Keith to hug me; and I'm his bloody sister!

"Keith..." I whisper

"Sofia! You're awake." Keith hastily pulls out of the hug.

I laugh, "don't let me stop you, just get a room."

"WHA- NO EWW NO. LANCE? NO NO NO NO NO NO."

"ME AND MULLET HERE. NUHUH IM NOT BI- GAY. I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER. NOPE NOPE. AND EVEN IF I WAS GAY I'D HAVE FUCKING STANDARDS."

Keith stands up, says "She's back to her normal self,"and runs off. I sit up and stare Lance straight in the eye.

"Some rulers are bendy." I whisper in his ear, "Ok, Keith's gone so I guess you're giving me the grand tour! It'll be good to know my brother's future husband."

"HEY!" He pushes my shoulder playfully, "But seriously though I don't like Keith."

"I know... you looooovvee him."

"I'm not gonna argue cause I see this is going nowhere."

"Because you looovvvee him."

"Ok, but embarrassing stories about him. I need some."

"Awwww to tell at future family get togethers?" I laugh as he gives me a deadpan look, "Hmm? The Tyson story is a bit long, how about... Den eímai omofylófilos night?"

"Hm?"

"It's Greek. Not telling you what it means. But basically me and Keith would have a night where it's kinda like a spa night. We'd tie our hair up and put face masks on then when they'd come off we'd do makeup like Kaia does."

"OH MY GOD? Keith does that willingly? No way."

"His idea."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

I look at him, his eyes specially, "Anyway in the kitchen you said you were unsure about your sexuality. Believe someone who's been told this many times, Keith can make that happen. I've been told he makes guys gay. Like that meme press a button, a face pops up 'oh I'm gay now' I'm told that face is Keith's."

"Can you stop trying to set me up with your brother."

"I'm just leading you down the path _you_ keep looking at with literal love hearts in your eyes."

"Wha-Look, yes I'm questioning. But it isn't because of Keith. Why would I like his stupid mullet and his stupid cropped jacket and stupid eyes."

I look at him confused. Umm is he listening to himself. He goes on about how he 'hates' Keith.

"Listen to yourself!" I scream in exasperation after an hour of him convincing himself he doesn't love Keith out loud, "You've ranted about him for an hour. A whole fucking hour! Taking about Keith! It looks like these feelings have been there for a long time."

"Well..." he mumbles something after.

"Excuse me? At the ripe age of 23 I cannot hear the bullshit you are spewing."

"I mighta had a crush on him at the garrison. Oh my god. I said that out loud."

"Ha! Knew it motherfucker! Or should I say _brother_ fucker.

"First of all, fuck you and your stupid puns. Second of all I just admitted my deepest darkest secret. And this is your response?"

"Could be worse. Is your family homophobic?"

"Wha- no my auntie's a lesbian."

"Ok, my brother grew up in nazi Italy, he liked a guy who is oblivious, then found out his sister died whilst on a quest with said guy, then got corrupted by a ghost who was telling him to kill said guy, then he literally went against the lord of the dead to help said guy, then said guy got a girlfriend, then fucking appeared from nowhere with no memory after being missing, then leaves on another quest with another half-sister. Then he gets outed to one of said guy's best friends. What I'm saying is at least the guy you like likes guys, and you didn't grow up in a place where gay people got put in fucking concentration camps."

"Wow," He says, "how old is Keith?"

"21, but Nico the guy I was talking about is biologically 36 but he was born 108 years ago."

"Hmm. So your weird fantasy of me and Keith being together isn't so weird."

"Honey you don't know the start of it."

He laughs, "Thank you, you've really made me feel better."

"Of course it's what any future sister in law would do."

"Ok you can stop now."

"Pidge I thought we were actually gonna do research not- Oh hey Lance, Sofia? Was it?" The boy with a yellow headband on says.

"Oh hey hunk, Pidge." Lance nods in acknowledgment to the small person who looks like an owl who understood my reference before.

"Hi, I'm Pidge. What happened in avengers 4?"

"I think you'll just have to watch it." I taunt.

"Nooooo! Which fan theory was right?" She screamed, I laughed, avengers 4 was amazing, I can't even describe it.

"I've changed my mind, she is no longer cool."

"Pidge haven't you got cooler things to do, like actual research." Hunk says annoyed.

"Oh yeah, did you find any hidden powers they might have?" Lance asks, "she turned into a ghost before."

"Well we might have, if we actually were researching and not tidying Pidge's room." Hunk states, then Pidge pushes him.

"We'd better go find coran and the princess." Pidge says.

"And Keith." Lance adds staring at me, " _Someone_ scared him off."

"Pffff, nah. The truth scared him."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"What did you say before these two came along?" I retort back, he told me he had a crush on Keith at the garrison and I see no reason for that crush to go away.

"What did he say?" Pidge asks bouncing on her feet.

"That's not my secret to tell," I say looking at Lance, "But imma tell it anyway. Lance ha- oh hey Keith!"

~~~Lance~~~

Keith came around the corner looked at us 4 and then looked at lance's red face.

"Keith, thank you. She was about to spill my deepest darkest secret." I breathe.

"And you actually told it her?" He says unimpressed, "Don't let me stop you what is it?"

"Sofia, don't you fucking dare."

"Oh I fucking dare," she says loudly then adds in a whisper, "play along."

"What is it?" Pidge asks.

"He thinks Keith is cool." She says.

"Is that it?" Keith asks, "I would have thought Lance would have had some darker secrets."

"Oh he does. I just need him to tell me them."

"Which isn't happening!" I say in mock embarrassment, "how could you?" She walks over to Pidge and hunk probably to tell them. Well it's no point arguing with her, I have three sisters and a niece I know when a fight is lost. I walk over to Keith to try and postpone when they tell him, I really can't deal with this.

"That hurt you know? That if you were gay you'd have standards," Keith says, "Can't explain what I was expecting, you're Lance I'm Keith. We're kinda like rivals, you know neck n neck." I freeze, that is exactly what I said to him, 4 years ago when we rescued shiro.

"I seem to be disappointing everyone, good to know I'm still up to Keith's standards."

"More like down to my standards. Every time I think we could be friends the universe says no. Like that time when we first took Sendak down. You can't even remember what happened after." I do and I remember it. That what's made me question my sexuality even more. Like you are now on a team to defend the universe with your first male crush, then you now live with him, then you save him and your other teammates, YOU FREAKING HOLD HIS HAND, TELL HIM WE'RE A GOOD TEAM, FALL INTO HIS ARMS AND HE CRADLES YOU. I mean that's bound to make a guy question. So I figured it would be easier to forget rather than confront whatever feelings that you have for each other. Maybe if allura wasn't, well allura I'd be hopelessly in love right now. This freaking gets me shook, now I'm realising I might like Keith when his sister is here, and she freaking knows I had a crush on him!

"Yep, the universe hates friendship."

~~~Pidge~~~

I like this girl, she makes marvel and meme references and she knows something about Lance. I know Lance has darker secrets than that. He talks aloud, I know he installed cameras around the castle and he monitors them. I know because he asked me to help him. What are they hiding?

"Hey let's play I spy!" She says, "I spy with my little eye... something beginning with 'S'" S? There is literally nothing in here beginning with S. Except for Sofia.

"Is it sofia?" Hunk asks

"Nope." She says.

"I give up then, there is literally nothing in here that begins with S. Right Pidge?"

"Yes, I can't see anything beginning with S."

She smiles and points at Keith and Lance, "Sexual tension."

I stare at her whilst hunk and I were laughing, I always thought there was something between Lance and Keith, "That wasn't Lance's secret, was it?"

"Ok but you've got to promise not to tell. Lance had a crush on Keith at the garrison and probably does now."

"Oh that was obvious, the question is: does Keith feel the same?" Hunk says.

"Wait you knew? Why didn't you tell me? How didn't I figure it out myself."

"You said so on your blog, you have a better relationship with technology than with other people." Hunk says.

"Same, but about Keith? I think he might? I'm not sure. But when I thought they were dating I told them to get a room he ran off." She says.

"You did WHAT? YOU'RE A LEGEND! OH MY GOD. THATS BEAUTIFUL." I laugh until my stomach hurts, tears end up streams down my face.

"I'm literally a myth, but I say we help these poor losers." She smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm, playing Cupid?" I ask

"That guy's a jerk but ok," She says,

"First we need to work on Keith, lance will probably start flirting and repulse Keith but I feel Lance just needs a push."

"What makes you think that." Hunk asks.

"It's a secret," She winks at us, "So how do we make Keith like Lance?"

"We make the things he doesn't like about Lance, seemingly disappear. So... we emphasise the good things." I say.

Sofia looks at me, her eyes are wild and her hair is sticking up and she's wearing a hospital gown. She looks as if she did this all the time. Her eyes turn sad.

"There's someone here." She says slowly, "don't move." She steps around me and kicks the air her leg hits something. And the cloaking device falls off.


	4. Chapter 4

**(The usual, y'know. I'm sorry I have been going through a really tough time. Something happened with my family, I don't want to talk about it. But I've healed, gotten stronger and I'm no longer scared of no future for me. Plus please read this comic on instagram, strawberries klance. My life is falling apart and this is some glue. It's really good. It has come to my attention that I'm not consistent with timelines, look I really don't give one.**

 **All lyric credit go to their talented owners.i.e not me... •_•**

 **Sorry it's really late (not that I have an uploading schedule) but I wrote out this chapter, deleted that and wrote it out again then deleted it, accidentally this time. So I'm sorry.)**

 _Chapter 5:_ Songs in my head.

~~~Sofia~~~

" _Come on bauna, your leg comes up like this," The woman with every colour in her eyes tucked her right leg into her stomach, so she was stood leaning on her left leg, "and kick. As hard as you can." The wooden plank flew across the training arena. I watched with eyes wide. I try and copy her but my leg makes contact with it and a jolt runs up my-_

I scream in pain, my leg made contact with solid metal and a jolt of pain runs up my leg. I try and drag it away but it's stuck there, by some sort of... tractor beam is the only thing I can think of.

 _The woman picks me up, "Sofia, how bad does it hurt?"_

" _It doesn't hurt at all! I'm brave like you Pipes!"_

" _Of course you are," she shakes her head laughing and boops my nose? "Maybe even braver."_

" _No, no one's as brave as you!" I give her a big grin._

" _Do you wanna watch a movie tonight? I hear hercules is on during campfire."_

" _YES!"_

"Sofia? SOFIA!" Keith is yelling, Pidge is tugging me. I stare at the thing, it seems to be a generator.

"Pidge, Keith, This is a generator, there has to be an off switch. Find it." I try and say but my mouth is stuck, they seem to get the message though. Pidge runs to it, I hear Keith whisper something in my ear.

" _Keef!" Noah shouts across the crowd, is it weird that he's using_ my _nickname for Keith, is it weird that I don't mind?_

" _Sof, he is good at this, right?" I nod, it's karaoke night at campfire. I remember back to Den eímai omofylófilos night. The image of Keith in a camp t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, his hair in a ponytail that I spent literal hours on to make sure he doesn't look like a pineapple, singing andante, andante by ABBA flashes across my mind. I nod, Noah's eyes light up._

" _What. is. it?" Keith's eyes light up dangerously. I almost laugh at Noah's face._

" _Keeeefff, I need someone to do a duet with me and Noah's too chicken." I moan and drape myself across his shoulders, he doesn't shrug me off this time._

" _HEY!"_

" _Fine. What song is it?" Keith mumbles. I think, a duet that he would do with me..._

" _I was thinking, you know that fallout boy song Leo's always singing? I do the first verse and you do the second one. And we both do the chorus. Yeah?"_

 _He looks at me, "To be honest I was expecting a song like that The Beatles one, Maxwell's silver hammer?" Hahahahaha, that was_ one time _, Keith._

" _Ok, lets do it!" I say over-enthusiastically._

" _Y'know you didn't have to ask me to do this I was gonna do it anyway." I freeze and stare at him._

 _I find the words coming out of my mouth, "What song?" Keith never does any camp bonding exercises. I think... I think I finally cracked him 6 loooong years but I think he's finally got used to me hugging him all the time and taking part in activities, I smile._

" _Umm," he scratches the back of his head, "that one by Halsey, the um, the one about colours?"_

" _GO ON THEN!" I shove him on the makeshift stage, I get out my phone -just a regular iPhone 5s, but Leo modified it so it doesn't give off a signal to monsters- I'm greeted with the book cover from Simon vs the Homo sapiens agenda, love that book and plug it in. Scrolling through my playlist I find Colors and hit play._

"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so," Keith's voice is hoarse but soft, sweet like 5 years ago, it's nice, "you said your mother only smiled on her tv show." Pidge is running around the generator trying to turn it off, Keith keeps singing.

"You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dough," Lance joins Keith, I can't move my head to see them, "I'll hope you make it to the day your 28 years old."

"You're dipping like a saturated sunrise," both voices in harmony, warms my heart, "You're spilling like an overflowing sink, You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece and now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink, Everything is blue, His pills, his hands, his jeans and now i'm covered in the colours pull apart at the seams. And it's blue. And it's blue. Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams, and now he's so devoid of colour, he don't know what it means. And he's blue, and he's blue. You were a vision in the morning when the light came through, I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you. You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too, and I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece and now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink.

Everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans and now I'm covered in the colours, pull apart at the seams, and it's blue and it's blue. Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams and now he's so devoid of colour he don't know what it means, and he's blue and he's blue"

"You were red, and you liked me because I was blue," Lance is singing that bit by himself, "But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky

Then you decided purple just wasn't for you."

"Everything is blue," they're both singing again, "His pills, his hands, his jeans and now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams and it's blue, and it's blue. Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of colour, he don't know what it means and he's blue, and he's blue."

I'm released and my entire body feels as if it's had a heavy weight on it all year, and then it's been lifted, I feel like I'm levitating. I turn around to see Lance's arm, Keith, Lance. He has his arm around Keith... need I say more. My head feels dizzy, a memory that isn't mine flashes through my head.

" _Well, we were thinking, do you remember that human you captured, like... 15 deca-phoebs ago? Why don't we train them to fight, and then send them to go undercover, and bring Voltron down from the inside." I'm leant against a wall on an unfamiliar bridge to a ship, then again all bridges are unfamiliar as the alien that looked like a strange pink lizard except her face was humanoid and the tail was on her head talked to a woman in a cloak, hood over her head. These people are obviously part of the galra empire, noting how I didn't say galra, Keith's galra, Krolia's galra. Do not let a minority or in this case most, give you a chance to be racist. It's not fair, you're all in the same boat._ _ **(A/N *cough*Muslims/brown people *cough*)**_

" _Hmm, Ezor has a good idea but I don't think even they are that stupid to fall for it twice." The woman in the cloak drones._

" _Please, they were stupid enough to fall for Kuron, and Lotor." A furby? A furby thing confirms_.

" _Axca, what do you think?" The pink lizard turns around to me._

I'm released and I run over to Pidge and scoop her up in a big hug.

"Look, I'm sorry but I assumed you were a girl, but I should have asked you so I'm asking you now? What's your gender?"

"Female, it's fine."

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

"No problem, how did you sense that by the way? Is it another demigod power?"

"Well kinda, basically we all have adhd, Y'know battle reflexes and I saw something flashing it wasn't a lot but I saw it." Pidge goes over to Hunk rambling about how it could have got there. So I decide to check on klance? I mentally shake my head, shipping my brother? Whole new level of weird. Anyway they were talking together in hushed voices, it was obviously something important.

"Well, that was..." Keith starts.

"Let's not talk about that." Lance interrupts. Keith looks at him with a lost look. Lance looks like he's done something wrong.

"About what?" Keith smiles, that little half troublemaker smirk. Lance laughs, and I can practically see the love hearts in his eyes, so what if it's just the light reflecting on to his eye. I grab Keith's hand and drag him to the side, he doesn't look me in the eye. I stand there arms crossed and raise my eyebrow.

"What?" He growls at me looking at me, I love the fact that I'm still taller than him, that way I can keep the nickname: bauna which is dwarf in Hindi. I do realise that may be slightly offensive but I was obsessed with Snow White and the seven dwarves when Pipes- she started calling me that.

"What?" I say in a sarcastic mimicking voice, "Don't you what me, what happened back there?"

"Well you must have found some sort of generator-"

"Really bauna? I sigh, he knows what I mean, I switch to Ancient Greek, "I honestly thought you'd be more understanding and helpful." He looks confused, running the Greek through his head.

"Honestly though. What?" He mumbles.

"The duet," I say slowly, watching as a pink hue goes across his cheeks, "Y'know the one me and Noah are gonna sing at your wedding?" He looks confused.

"Sofia I didn't even know you were getting married before a few hours ago. How was I supposed to know you chose that song?" I give him a deadpan look. He really needs to brush up on his Ancient Greek. I shake my head.

"Do you like Lance?" I ask him.

"There's no use in lying to you is there."

"Nope! I've known you since you were 7 years old, I can read you like a book."

"We have dyslexia."

"Shut up, it's an expression. Wait that means-"

Allura, Coran and shit-o all come running in, they stop, look at all of us and they look at all of us for a long time. I know awkward silences, heck, I practically invented them, but this one is by far the most awkward. Not even that one where I stumbled on Noah and Kaia having a make out session. Probably the worst thing I've ever seen, but it gave me motivation. To get my life back on track, because if he left me, I must've become hopeless, so I wanted to prove him wrong. To show him, I can live. Partly to rub it in his face, but the food at camp was getting a lot more interesting as well. Plus I was pretty buff, and I disarmed Chiron at one point.

"Hey, Keith why don't we have a Den eímai omofylófilos night?"

"What?"

"Den eímai omofylófilos night."

"Yeah, uh, no"

"Come on it'll be fun! Lance thinks so!" I kinda shout that bit. Lance turns around at his name, his eyes flare when he sees who I'm talking to.

"Lance! Whatever Sofia asks you, DONT SAY YES." He screams at him.

"Hey Lance!" I shout, covering Keith's hand with my mouth, "Remember I was telling you about Den eímai omofylófilos night?"

"Vaguely." He smirks, sauntering over with a draco malfoy type walk.

"Me and Keith are gonna do that and then he mentioned you're into that sorta stuff. Wanna join us? Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shit-o, Coran you can join as well."

"What is Den e- what you said- what is that?" Hunk stutters out.

"Basically a sleepover. We play truth or dare, never have I ever, 2 truths one lie. That sorta stuff.

"Sounds good for team bonding." Shit-o says. The rest of the team (except from Keith) groan.

Pidge gasps, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO? MONSTERS AND MANA!" She squeals out hitting Hunk's arm.

"Yeah, Pike should make another appearance." Lance said.

"That would be most pleasurable." Allura smiles.

"Keith, we should do it now! I'm guessing monsters and mana is like dnd? Yeah? Me and Keith have this thing where we design each other's characters. You guys already have characters so you could just use them." I splutter really quickly, I talk really fast, it's the adhd.

"Yeah come on!" Coran cheers. I look at Keith, scowling as ever, me and Lance's puppy eyes later he sighs.

"Fine I'll do it." Keith admits.

"Ok Keith I'm designing your character, and you're designing mine." I say sat down taking the thing in my hand. I tap the princess option, he's gonna kill me. I kinda create a Keith princess, wearing what a Greek princess would, but a dark red colour. His hair is longer and in a braid with gold bands surrounding it. It looks ok, i choose a few good traits and ask him what weapon he wants, a dagger, naturally.

We change over.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Keith says blatantly.

"Sorry, I thought it looked cool." I apologise, he actually made me look cool, an assassin turned good. Black clothes and my hair is in big curls and I have a black piece of cloth over my mouth. I look like a female Bucky Barnes, just minus the arm. I look over at Keith, his face full of disgust, horror and the fact that he brought this upon himself. I shrug, laughing.

I sit next to Keith and snuggle into his side, I'm a very touchy person. Big family and um, I like spending as much time as I can with people before they- aren't there.

~~le time skip~~

"How did you do that?" Pidge asks puzzled.

"She's an assassin," Coran informs us, "she has the power for a one hit kill on anything if she can roll the dice high enough."

"Which I did!" I scream, "Wait, why are we arguing? We're on the same team. The damn thing is dead."

"Ok apparently that dragon was guarding a princess, a pretty little princess," Lance smirks, "I roll to seduce her."

"NO!" Me and Keith shout at the same time, knowing what's going on. That pretty little princess is Keith's character. This is gonna be hilarious.

"Whoops." Lance drops the 2p-sided-die, 14.

"Pike seduces the princess who turns out to be... Keith." Coran laughs.

"BLAME SOFIA FOR THIS!" He screams over everyone's -except from Lance's- laughter.

"What?" Lance looks at me, the look in his eyes makes me literally _die_ with laughter.

Keith's face in his hands, he looks up at Lance, "I'm a pretty little princess."


	5. Chapter 45

**(I think I'm getting back into the writing swing again, to any poor souls who read this: do you prefer short but faster updates or longer but in ages? This is going to be longer but in ages.**

 **LANCE ISNT DUMB YOU ARE**

 **THIS IS NOT A SLOW BURN STORY. IF YOU WANT SLOW BURN WATCH THE FUCKING CANONICAL SERIES**

 **This chapter has a flashback, basically Keith was in a relationship with a son of Hermes, and this is why he's scared of loving someone. First burn song, because I can't write songs and this is a musical fic, I'm not sure if that's a thing but it is now. Sofia didn't know what was going on other than they went out, he did something with a girl, and they broke up. Btw she has Percy Jackson level obliviousness.**

 **OK IM UPDATING THIS EARLY BECAUSE HOLY SHIT SEASON 8 TRAILER IS OUT!)**

Chapter 5: Requited love is great.

~~~Lance~~~

Pidge and Keith were going crazy, Keith had silent tears rolling down his face as he tugged at her. She was held in place by some sort of tractor beam generator? She says something to them, she figured it out. Pidge starts running around it trying to turn it off, Keith's still crying. I walk over to him, planning to comfort him, I look at him his eyes are closed, his lips moving ever so slightly.

"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so," Keith's voice is husky, and comforting, "you said your mother only smiled on her tv show." The words popped in his head as Keith sang them.

"Your only happy when your sorry head is filled with dough," I join him, we need to talk, "I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old." We sing and the looks we throw at each other, I keep glancing at him. Obviously I'm worried but it feels like I'm projecting. It doesn't matter, I don't. I swear I can see him look at me, like... me being hopeful and setting myself up again.

~~le time skip~~

"I roll to seduce, cause I'm lance and I have to flirt with _everyone_." Keith mocks me.

"Leave him alone Keith, it's just a game." Sofia playfully shoves his shoulder.

"Ok, ok. Keith and Lance love each other and are getting married blah blah. NOW CAN WE CARRY ON WITH THE GAME?" Pidge screams.

"Look guys whatever Pidge says that may be untrue. Now is not the time to argue about that, she hates it when people waste time during something she loves. We don't want the gremlin appearing." Hunk says.

Sofia lets out a laugh at that, a full laugh, not those stupid ones girls do when they flirt. I smile, but I can't keep it there. She reminds me of Veronica, too much. I swallow back tears, looking at Keith and Sofia, they're looking into each other's eyes. Sofia's has tears rolling out of them, Keith's are cold and both are distant. I'm not the only one who has noticed Pidge and Shiro are whispering, Pidge throwing glances over to them.

~~Sofia~~

I couldn't stop laughing **,** the irony of this situation. I look at Keith. Then something happened, I'd only experienced this once before with Hazel, she let me see Sammy.

 _The night is lit up by stars, there's a campfire. A silhouette of a boy with a bad haircut sat in front of a blazing campfire, feeding it. Keith... by the size of him this is around the time of... Liam. I inhale sharply, Liam is Keith's ex, he wrote letters to him when he was in the garrison. 16 year old Keith was hunched over, tears streaming down his face._

 _Now Keith (basically Keith from the present) has frozen, "Sofia, I'm sorry." I look at him dumbfounded. Why is he sorry? I can see someone walk over to him. Liam, I try not to scream or cry. I wanted to beat him up, but that wasn't helping anyone, Keith has to deal with things for himself, is what he told me. Liam told everyone at camp that he slept with Sarah, I'm not sure if it's true but... Keith was at camp whilst this. It was painful._

" _I saved all the letters you wrote me," he started to sing, voice cracking full of pain, "From the moment I saw you._

 _I_ _knew you were mine,_

 _You said you were mine,_

 _I thought you were mine._

 _Do you know what Sofia said_

 _When she found out what you'd done?_

 _She said,_

 _"You dated an Icarus,_

 _He has flown too close to the sun"_

 _ **Don't**_ _; take another step in my direction,_

 _I can't be trusted around you._

 _ **Don't**_ _think you can talk your way_

 _Into my arms, into my arms._

 _I'm burning the letters you wrote me,_

 _You can stand over there if you want,_

 _I don't know who you are,_

 _I have so much to learn._

 _I'm re-reading your letters,_

 _And watching them burn,_

 _I'm watching them burn,_

 _You showed them the letters she wrote to you,_

 _You told the whole camp_

 _How you brought this girl into your bed,_

 _In flaunting your name, you have ruined my life,_

 _Heaven forbid someone whisper_

 _"He's part of something real"_

 _Your friend whispers_

 _So you make me scream_

 _I know about whispers_

 _I see how you look at my sister_

 _ **Don't**_

 _I'm not naive_

 _I have seen people around you_

 _ **Don't**_

 _Think I don't see_

 _How they fall for your charms_

 _All your charms_

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future campers wonder how Keith reacted_

 _When you broke his heart_

 _You have thrown it all away_

 _Stand back, watch it burn_

 _Just watch it all burn."_

 _Liam hesitates, and walks away after one of Keith's famous death glares. I look at Now Keith, his eyes are closed, fists clenched my his sides._

" _I guess-" I start, voice shaking, " I guess I rub off on you?"_

" _In your mind everything was your fault, I couldn't tell you the way he- the way he looked at you- I- I had to deal with it myself. I told myself that you wouldn't be around forever," his head bobs in shame, "Being a demigod is dangerous, and you're so strong. I was terrified." I pull him into a hug, his forehead resting against my cheekbone. His hands go around my waist, and my arm goes around his head, stroking his hair. Again I'm a huggable person._

" _Well, remember who dad is. Remember what you can do, I'll always haunt you, that would make me a terrible sister if I didn't."_

Back in the castle of lions, I keep staring at him. He breaks down into tears, I do too. Shiro mouths "Liam?" I nod, slapping my hand over my mouth trying to stop the choking sound of crying stop. Note the word trying, he leans over to Lance and whispers something. Lance nods and carefully takes Keith outside.

"I'm ok, shrio. I'm good. It's just, I'm mad. He- he- he didn't deserve that." I choke into my hand, slobber going everywhere. Tears down my face.

"It was lia-"

"No, you- you don't- understand. He- he was- he used- Keith- to- he- wanted to- me." Chocking on my own sobs.

~~Keith~~

I calm down, Sofia's got me in a hug. I calm in her arms, breathe in, out, in, out. Wait, she smells weird, like soap. She normally smells like earth, smoke and something he can't put his finger on. This smells strangely like- LANCE. I push away, I can't- I can't get another crush on him, think about when Shiro's better and you have to leave for the blades again. I look at him. He's got his arms around himself, his face reminds me of a heartbroken puppy.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"No it's fine..." I breathe out, "ok- ok. There- I dated this guy, a couple years back, long story short: he slept with a girl and told everyone and he liked Sofia as well."

"Oh, that's rough man. Is that why-"

"I'm so closed down? Yeah, if I never loved them it's easier to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

**(LANCE ISNT DUMB YOU ARE**

 **THIS IS NOT A SLOW BURN STORY. IF YOU WANT SLOW BURN WATCH THE FUCKING CANONICAL SERIES**

 **This chapter has a flashback, basically Keith was in a relationship with a son of Hermes, and this is why he's scared of loving someone. Songs from Hamilton, because I can't write songs and this is a musical fic, I'm not sure if that's a thing but it is now. Sofia didn't know what was going on other than they went out, he did something with a girl, and they broke up. Btw she has Percy Jackson level obliviousness.**

 **Last chapter was updated early in honour of the season 8 trailer. Wtf I'll just make this a new chapter**

 **Ok so basically Sofia kinda had a crush on Liam but not much. This literally has no impact on the story other than I love the song. Basically Angelica's part of the Reynolds pamphlet mixed with congratulations.**

 **Don't talk about how much this is like Hamilton. I am aware, but soon the story will kick off. Don't get me wrong, there will still be a lot of Hamilton references. I love it! Plus I didnt have this idea before but sofia plays Angelica in a movie based on the musical I just can't be bothered to go back and edit it. The trailer is non-stop from szin on YouTube, all rights go to them cause I can't describe things and it's kind of what I was imagining anyway, the trailer is two parts of the video; first one is from 2:58-4:12 and 5:06-6:22. Basically every one looks like they do in the video except that Sofia is Angelica. And I'm also thinking of doing a high school au for this. What do you (probably the only person still insane enough to read this) think? I'll finish this first. ALSO THERES A LOT MORE DETAIL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN KEITH WAS IN SPACE SO YOU NEED TO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION AND NOT QUESTION ANYTHING CAUSE I CANT BE BOTHERED TO CHANGE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

 **P.S. sorry for ranting)**

Chapter 6: Required love is great pt.2

~~~Sofia~~~

" _Damn, you decided to tell EVERYONE whilst Keith was here...WITHOUT TELLING HIM BEFORE?" Harriette screamed down his ear, I smiled at the daughter of Demeter. Seeing Liam hurt, I had liked him: not anymore. He saw me, and came over to me. He didn't even look sorry, he was the reason I left the garrison early. ONE DAY, I can't leave for ONE DAY_ _without everything_ _going to shit. I grabbed his arm._

" _Ramiers," Liam's surname I sing, "Congratulations," my voice is dry, "You have invented a new kind of stupid_

 _A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid_

 _An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid_

 _'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid."_

" _Sofia, I'm just happy you're back." He says ignoring everything i just said, the selfish bastard._

" _I'm not here for you._

 _I know my brother like I know my own mind_

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _And a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine'_

 _So I stood by_

 _Do you know why?_

 _I love my brother more than anything in this life_

 _I will choose his happiness over mine every time_

 _Put what we had aside_

 _Kogane is the best thing in our lives_

 _I'm standing at his side._

 _You could never be satisfied._

 _GOD I HOPE YOURE SATISFIED_

 _Ramiers? Congratulations." I slap him and walk off._

" _OHHHHHHH!" Harriette screams, "LIKE THAT ROAST BARBECUE RAMIERS? SUCK IT"_

Keith saw that. I know he's seeing it right now.

~~~Lance~~~

Keith went silent for a while. He started crying again. He leans his head in between my neck and shoulder, crying his eyes out.

"Ok, ok, calm," Keith whispers to himself, "Lance? Can I show you something?"

 _~~~basically he shows him both flashbacks~~~_

"Oh wow"

"Yeah?" Keith scowls, but it's more sad than angry. He looks so unlike Keith, he looks helpless. I try and focus on that fact instead of how cute he looks.

~~~Keith~~~

"That's rough. Do you- do you want a hug or?" What? Did Lance? Did he just? Ask to- comfort me? I must've pulled a face because he winced.

"Ok," he shrugged, "I get it. It hurts but you've got to learn how to say goodbye." He half smiles, his eyes caring. NO KEITH STOP, you can't- you can't do this to yourself again. I try not to cry.

"Well, I taught myself to never say hi." I laugh.

"But you still did," Lance cups my face in his hands. Good gods how am I supposed to interpret this? Without getting my hopes up- "Keith I have no idea if you realise it or not but you- you said hi, to so many people. Every time you risk your life, do something reckless for someone else: you don't necessarily say hi to them but you kinda- nod in their direction. You acknowledge them. So don't ever think that you shut people out. Remember when you first met me, yeah? You let me Hunk and pidge on your bike after we all came after Shiro -your brother- and we had no personal relationship to him. Ok, maybe Pidge did kinda have a- uhh- válido- VALID reason for that, but you still helped us. Wait, where was I going with this?" That was when I realised how close our lips were, how close _we_ were. Lance had slowly eased me closer to him, emotionally and physically.

~~~Lance~~~

Confession time? I could have kept going but I was forgetting English. That only happens when I'm flustered, focused or something important's about to happen. I wasn't too sure about which one it was, but any isn't good right now. I could see Keith's eyes scan my face, when they met mine I might have forgot how to breathe. Eyes sparkling purple, but kinda greyish purple, Keith's eye colour.

"Lance?" Keith's voice shook.

"Keith?" I breathed out. His eyes went sad, the sparkle lost.

"I can't get this close to you." He mutters, "I can't-"

"What? Why?"

"Because that'll make it harder to-"

"No. No, you're not leaving again."

~~Keefy~~

"So what happens when shiro gets better? Huh? Where do I go? What do I do?"

"You _stay_ Keith, you stay with us. With Sofia," he pauses, " _with me"_

"Lance?" I ask, looking at his eyes, shiny with tears and think just fuck it all, you won't be here for much longer and there's a chance you may die so yolo?

"What?" He says looking up, a single tear rolls down his face, which is still in my hands, mine in his.

"Can I- can I kiss yo-" and I'm cut off by his lips against mine.

~~~Lance~~~

Don't ask me what was going through my head, he was pouting. I cave whenever one of my siblings or nieces or nephews pout. I will literally give them my soul if they asked with puppy dog eyes.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Someone very audibly screams. Me and Keith jump apart. Hunk pokes his head through the door.

"Hey Keith, you're looking better now. Can you come calm Sofia down? She just died." Hunk asks.

"Wait WHAT?" Keith looked up from the ground at Hunk.

"IN MAGIC AND MANOR!" Hunk added, "We got bored and put you guys on a side quest."

"FUCKING SHIT SHIRO FUCKER HELL!" Sofia screamed again.

"Huh, Sofia's always had um- colourful? vocabulary." Keith sniggers.

I push past him into the room "Can you even put characters on a side quest?"

"Why, yes my boy," Coran says, "if you had read the instruction manual it says that 1 or more chosen characters can go on a side quest if the players are away from the game."

"So what is the side quest?" I ask as Keith and Hunk walk in.

"Due to Keith's character type we decided that the most fitness side quest would be the 'free the princess' side quest." Allura says cheerfully in her posh person voice.

"BASICALLY KEITH GOT CAPTURED AND LANCE WENT TO SAVE HIM!" Sofia screams, she screams a lot, "NOW CAN WE CARRY ON WITH THE GAME?"

"I think Sofia's had a long day, maybe we should get an early nigh-" Shiro starts. Sofia snaps her head around to look at Shiro.

"Bitch I dare you," she snipes at him, "TELL ME TO GO TO BED!"

"Sofia-" Keith tries to calm her down.

"KEITH STAY OUT OF THIS. I NEED TO MAKE SURE THIS SIX YEAR OLD ISNT TELLING AN ADULT WHAT TO DO."

"But Shiro isn't-" Pidge

"When's his birthday? FEB RU ARY 29TH LEAP DAY! AND THERES ONLY BEEN SIX IN HIS LIFETIME! HE IS A FUCKING SIX YEAR OLD!" Shiro sighed as Pidge laughed hysterically, "Adam?" He said like the vine. I gasped, he just referenced vine!

"Wait. What day is it today?" Sofia rubs her temples, as her face screws up in concentration.

"Don't ask us we stopped counting after the first few weeks, Y'know saving the universe was more a priority."

Sofia narrows her eyes, she whispered underneath her breath, "So if last week was the 14th that means that it should be 9 days later. It's been 8!"

Keith narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"What is it Sofia?" He asks.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just me and Noah's anniversary today but it's not a big deal." She lies I can see it. The way her eyes light up and she just waves it away as if it's nothing, I've seen Rachel do that so many times. **(A/N ahhh fuck it)** and I know my sister like I know my own mind. I narrow my eyes but don't say anything.

~~~Sofia et le time skip~~~

Tomorrow is Keith's birthday, when I disappeared/appeared it was the 14th of October, Keith's birthday is on the 23rd. Tomorrow, well, in a few hours. Shiro got his way, everyone's now in their rooms. I got lumped in with Pidge.

"Tell me what happened." Pidge pokes me.

I sigh she's been like this for the past hour. Begging to know about infinity war 2. I sigh again.

"No. Do you like Hamilton though?" I ask turning around and leaning on my elbow. I know there's a movie for that, I smile. I was in it. Angelica Schuyler, like my mother, not that they now that anyway. Chiron used the mist to make it look like I grew up in an orphanage and went to a small school.

"Huh?"

"Hamilton?" I repeat, "the musical?"

"Yes!" Her eyes light up, "I mean the first time I went to see it I was like 12. Shut up, I was good at history I knew what happened. Also my parents are ok with the language as long as I don't repeat it and it's educational. I swear it's my favourite musical not that I like musicals normally." She rants on, whilst smirking I take my phone out.

"Do you have a WiFi here?" I interrupt her, she looks up.

"Well duh. I need to be able to access the galra tech."

"How good is it?" I ask opening settings.

"Pretty? I guess. I works well enough to get the galra intel pretty much instantly. I don't know about things from Earth, assuming that's what you're tryna get?"

"Pass and router?" I ask. I chuckle at the names.

"Huh? Oh the router is penny get your own WiFi and the password? It's One does not simply take the hobbits to Isengard. No spaces, each word starts with a capital."

"Good one."

"Yep. Was a bit homesick when I made that one."

I type it in, and wait till the WiFi connects and look at the other WiFi names. 'MrSexyAndHeKnowsIt' Lance; 'ChickenChowMe-in' Hunk I'm guessing; 'ineedagaytablet' Shiro, I remember Adam saying that on a video chat once; 'DontBreatheInMyDirection' Keith, the edgelord. I roll my eyes, as I click on YouTube. Trending is 'Sofia Patel best moments' I have to scroll down to find 'Hamilton: history repeats itself, first trailer'. At first the screen is black then it starts.

She screams, and when Angelica (me) appears she gasps and hits my arm repeatedly with wide eyes. I smirk at her sideways. At the end the screen flashes black, the words in gold flash against the black 'Hamilton: history repeats itself' and '16th January'.

"When is that?" She demands.

"It was out this year." I smile sadly.

"Wait, what day is it?"

"23rd October. Otherwise known as Keiths birthday. I need your help."

"Wait. Keiths birthday is today?"

"Yep!"

"Wait it's coming- came out on the 16th jan? That's Lin's birthday right?"

I nod, "It was going to be the 17th February because of the first performance, and then it was gonna be jan 11th cause it was Alexander Hamilton's bday. But then they decided on the 16th. Hey, where's Keith's room? We need to catch up, he's missed so much on our end of things."

"Oh, it's down the hall, 4 doors to your left if you just walk out and it's opposite our side of the wall."

"Ok," I stand up and stretch, "when I get back we can watch Hamilton if you want. I was given it for free, y'know cause I'm in it."

"YES!" She jumps. I laugh and walk out. Looking to the right, I see Lance walking out of a back into Pidge's room, I wait for him to walk past. Counting 4 doors down I come face to face with the door that Lance walked out of. I narrow my eyes.

~~Lance~~

After Shiro decides Sofia needs sleep (when he finds out shes been running on pure adrenaline for the past 4 days) Keith grabs my wrist and drags me off to his room. I open my mouth, he shoots a glare at me strong enough to bend steal.

"No. Stop, no sex jokes. We need to talk," he closes his eyes, "We cant ignore what happened, don't pretend like nothing happened. Lance... please." I open my mouth and then close it. He looks at me with sad eyes and his mouth pouts a little.

"Okay..." I take a deep breath in.

"Don't do that." Keith shoots at me.

"What? Breathe? Aww Keith you wound me. And here I was thinking we had something."

"No," he laughs, shallowly: its like a laugh from a blind person who was just told to look around, "It's just how you look when doing it. When you 'take a breath' your face goes all." His hands wave in the air.

"All?"

"I never said this: cute."

I fake a bug gasp, "No way! Bad boy emo Keith Kogane, just called me: lowly Lance McClain, cute."

"Ugh, sometimes I have no idea why I like you."

"Aww babe, wait. We need to talk about this, what we are, what the team knows, whats going on." Keith looks at me skeptically.

"Well... this is the first time I've ever said this to anyone, but... I want to be your boyfriend."

"Ditto," I nod, his breath hitches and he looks at me with wide eyes as I walk over to him, "I mean how could I resist this?" I take his chin in my hand and tilt his lips up to mine. He closes the gap between us as I take my hand out from under his chin and put it in the crook of his neck. We break the kiss to smile, foreheads still touching, lips pressed together.

"We-need-to-know," Keith stutters as I pester him with kisses, then he pushes away and laughs wholeheartedly, "how fast you want to take this."

"I'm happiest when you are so I'm good with whatever you are." I murmur as I stand on my tiptoes slightly to rest my chin on his head.

"Ok, so we do whatever feels right?"

"'Course."

"And what about the rest of the team?"

"I remember that, my auntie was once telling me about this girl she dated once. They told no one. Not even their mutual friends, any family, nada. And then mi tía was at the mall with her friends and she saw her making out with some guy, and she didn't look like she was enjoy it. Tía Samantha talked to her about it and it turns out she was ashamed of her. Moral of the story is: depending on what you feel about it I'm good."

"What are you? In 2 ways, how are you so perfect? And sexuality; you never told me, cause that's another thing. You haven't come out to them."

"Well, I'm no straight like Shiro- whats so funny?" I ask, confused as Keith nearly pisses himself laughing.

"He's- not- straight- he's- probably- the- most- homosexual-man-I've-ever-met," Keith tries to talk, but can't stop laughing suddenly he does, "Shit. I never said anything. I don't know if he's comfortable with you knowing. Don't mention it."

"Hmmmm, maybe a kiss will help keep my mouth shut?"

"Haha, you wish. Answer the question first."

"Well, I don't entirely know. I never had any crushes on guys before you, but I've had loads on girls. So does that make me bi with a preference?" Keith studies me with his eyes, he swipes his hair out of his face. Is this boy trying to kill me?

"Well... What you told me sounds like hetroflexible? It's basically bi but with a massive preference to the opposite sex. God, I'm starting to sound like Nico. But yeah, some people identify as bi with a preference others can be homoflexible or hetroflexible." He rambles.

"Oh."

"Wait, this wasn't the original question."

"What was?"

"What are we telling the team?"

"I said I'm comfortable with whatever you are."

"But you're not even out to them!" Keith whispers.

"Keith," I stop myself halfway through breathing in, "Look, I like you a lot." He sniggers. I look at him, does he not like me? Dread starts to crawl through my chest. No, he said he wanted to be my boyfriend.

"Sorry, it's just with Sofia around-"

"It's weird."

"No! No! It's just- she's Hamiltrash? I think thats what it's called. And if she knew what you just said then, she'd be screaming 'COLD IN MY PROFESSIONS, WARM IN MY FRIENDSHIPS'. You probably have no idea whats going on do you?"

"I understood until you said Hamiltrash. What is that?"

"You ever heard of Hamilton? Basically," he sighs, "When some people like something they call themselves the trash of the thing, in the words of Lin Manuel Miranda. It's basically the two words mushed together. Why are we talking about this? Oh, yeah. There's this song and it goes 'Laurens I like you a lot' and yeah. There were some... homosexual letters written between them. It doesn't really matter but, yeah."

I smile, "Sofia means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

He gets a sad faraway look in his eyes, one like what hunk tells me I look like whenever I talk about my family at home, 'remembering happier times' is how he described it. "Yeah, she means the world to me. She- she'd probably say the same thing about me. 2 years ago at least. I don't know about now, I jus- I can't forgive myself." Why? What did he do?

"Why?"

"I- I forgot about her." He starts crying then, tears roll down his face silently.

"So?" I shrug, "Keith, you were busy saving _planets_. And it's not like I think about my family all the time. Right now? Im thinking about you. And that happens often you wouldn't know how often." He tucks a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe you can teach me?


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**(I hope something ends us all soon. Btw Keith doesn't remember the flashback, well, he isn't thinking about it and he was half asleep. Also the death kids call each other different names, it's basically nicknames for when they fight monsters so the monsters don't really know who to go after for revenge. Idk its my headcanon.)**

 _Chapter 7: 123 EASY AS ABC 123 BABY YOU AND ME NON SPECIFIC GENDER NEUTRAL AFFECTIONATE NAME_

Keith's jacket~~~

...

 _Chapter 8: Hahahaha I need to stop being so funny ¥_¥_

~~~AMERICA'S FAVOURITE FIGHTING CUBAN; LANCEYETTE and time skip~~~

The most pleasant way to die is to die from a cuteness overload, I fling myself on my bed and just breathe. I feel the stupidest grin on my face, I feelit making my cheeks hurt. I don't care. Keith is my boyfriend, we're not telling anyone. We're gonna have fun with this, wait to see how long it takes for everyone to figure it out. I bet that Allura would find out first (those mice see everything), Keith bet Sofia. I'm in so deep. They say 'when someone you love, loves (platonically) someone else, it brings out the best of them so you love them more'.

~~Sofia (flashback) ~~

Keith keeps turning, moving, talking, breathing heavily. I lie in my bed and stare at her. The photos on my wall, are a timeline of my life basically. Everyone except from me in these has either left me or died. Otherwise the photo isn't on my wall, but under my bed. I turn and grab my shoebox of photos. So what if it's cliche? This is the only kinda normal thing in my life. There are at least 50 of me and chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso and Reyna, one or two of me, frank and hazel. And probably 100 of me, Nico and Will. I put them all back and one catches my eye. A sunset, purple, red, blue and orange dancing across the sky then theres just the silhouettes of two people, they're really close. Kissing? I pick it up and look at it. One of the silhouettes hair is distinctive, a dutch braid, like Katniss from hunger games! My mother always had that hairstyle, dad. I smile at the other person, knowing that its my father. He sometimes leaves photos, of memories. Keith screams. I bolt up and dash to his side. I shake him a bit too violently, I'll apologise later.

"Keith? Keith? Wake up. Akira!" I scream at him. Not caring about the cabins on either side as the walls are soundproof. I sigh, demigod dreams suck.

"Anya!" Keith sobs into my stomach, grabbing my arms. I perch on his bed so he's got his arms around my shoulders and he's sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok. Your safe." I couldn't tell him it was just a dream 'cause chances are, it probably wasn't.

"Sofi- A you- are- no- T gon- na do an-y-thing stupid-are- you?" He can't stop crying. He needs to keep gulping down breaths.

"Well, everything I do is stupid. I did it right?" He laughs but is still hysterical. I get up to go back to my bed, but he grabs my arm.

"Don't go."

"Keith. I'm your sister."

"And I'm gay."

"And your 15"

"And your not dead," I stop at that, "It was just a regular dream though, Do you remember that show that was on during campfire?"

"Voltron?"

"Yeah, we were on that. I know we kinda have the same names and stuff but you died. I was also an alien, a galra it was funny actually. But you jumped in front of a laser. And died."

"Oh, Keith. It's nice to know you care about me. You know for a month there i was convinced you hated me," He winces, and looks away from me, "But hey, who cares about me? An orphan? Abandoned?" 16 years of self-hate and being the happy kid broke. I sat on the end of Keith's bed, and took a sharp breath in and out.

"Sofia?" He trembles.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to have seen that."

"No. I had to, otherwise what happens when the voices in your head drown out yours?"

"What book's that from?"

He smiles, "Cant remember." I hug him, stroking his hair.

"Keith, something we need to talk about," he raises an eyebrow, "Your hair, you need it styled. Its hard to tell you apart from Neeks."

"Oh, why do you call him that?"

"To remind him, that he's not alone and of happier times."

"Oh, Bianca. What do you think I should do with my hair then?"

"Get it cut into a mullet," He gives me a look, I shake my head, "It's not a mullet is it?"

"No, you definitely didn't mean a mullet."

"Gimme a break! I've never been out of camp since my mom died."

"You know what? I'm gonna get a mullet."

"Keith, what is a mullet?"

"Ya mom."

"Keith..."

"A haircut!" He snarks. We laugh.

 **(A/N Sofia is concern)**

~~Idk third person~~

Keith picks himself up from the floor, after Lance left he just collapsed into a pile of fluff. He just sits on his bed and thinks. But he cant think of anything other than Lance, and his mouth, his eyes, his face, _him_.

"Pull yourself together." He murmurs to himself. But he just gets giddy and wraps his arms around himself. Giggling he throws himself down. What the fuck Kogane? Lance McClain, is a heartbreaking asshole. You told yourself you were never fall for a Liam again. Fuuuuu-

"Keith Akira Kogane Patel Di Angelo Shirogane. Explain yourself." Sofia leans against the sides of where the door normally is.

"Sofia..."

"No, you will answer my question. What was Lance doing in your room? And don't even try use that 'oh, we were just talking about whatever' I see his fucking face," she sighs, "We need to catch up."

"Yeah, we do."

"Ok so what do you want me to talk about first?" She sits next to him on his bed, her arm goes around him, "You owe me by the way, I'm not forgiving you for disappearing on me just yet."

"What happened with Adam?"

"Oh he got worse. Probably should have been less harsh but... humans are weird," her head falls on his shoulder, "He got all, Hamiltony. Its like the only thing he does is work. Especially when you disappeared, Noah took me to go see him once. We literally just watched the news and ate ice cream. He was absolutely- whats the word ujaad? Desolate, he wouldn't talk to me unless i aksed him a question. I think he blamed himself for everything that happened. Which is stupid, if i say so myself." Her brother raises an eyebrow at that.

"Reminds me of someone. So what do you want to know?" He hints.

"Your mom, what's her story?" Her eyes get a distant faraway look, she wished she had a chance to meet her mom in real life, even for a minute.

"Oh um, she was a spy on the galran empire for the blade of marmora-"

"The fuck are they?"

"(I'm just gonna ignore that) Which I was a part of for a while, they're like camp Jupiter just more hardcore."

"Did they have a Reyna?"

"Kolivan I guess? I mean it is pretty metal."

"More metal than being raised by fucking wolves?"

"Their motto is victory or death."

"Whats a motto?" The male death offspring sighs.

"Nothing, whats a motto with you?"

"Eyyyyyyyyy, hahaha its ok because thats dead and so are we."

"Not yet we aren't."

"Ugggggghhhhhhh, its not as if we can actually get any rest when we RIP. THAT IS FALSE ADVERTISEMENT! Once me and Noah were going to this restaurant place and this girl walked past, she looked exhausted. I think she was talikng to someone on the phone, and she said 'the only time I'll get 8 hours of sleep is when I'm dead, and i thought 'Honey you got a big storm coming'. This isn't what I asked you."

"So I was part of the blade of marmora, blah blah blah. They sent me on a retrieval mission for my mom but I didn't know it was her so..."

"Ok, I bet you didn't even know until she basically told you."

"Ok so my turn to ask you a question!"

"Hit me."

"Anything major regarding monsters and that sorta stuff?"

"Well... as if Vikings weren't enough, there's Egyptian gods and goddesses, but no demigods instead there are magicians and hosts. Apparently Percabeth hadn't been telling us everything. So yeah I can do this now," She stuck out her right hand and it disappears momentarily but she dragged a green camouflage sports bag, "I have day clothes, training clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, shoes, ambrosia, nectar, med kit, extra weapons, blah blah blah. Basically all the stuff Chiron made me pack. So I'm prepared... at least I think I am. Oh yeah, a portable charger, electrical adapter, spare phone. I had to have the extra phone after the whole Hamilton thing."

"What Hamilton thing?" Keith asks, he's confused. Me too.

"Uggghhh sometimes I forget how much you missed. You know how when your 23 you can't stay in camp anymore. You have to get a job don't you? So I decided 'hey I'm gonna be an actor' so we -and when I say we I mean Chiron and Annabeth- came up with this story that my mom and dad died, dad in a fire, to be honest i was still upset about you so i kinda wanted to- anyway, so i was in a small boarding school/orphanage whatever." Sofia rambles on, drifting off to sleep halfway in between sentences. Her brother wraps his blanket around her and pokes the side of her arm. Her head lolls forward.

"Anya... Aaaannnnyyyyyaaaaa." he sings in her ear and laughs when she pushes his face away then falls on her side.

"Don't you dare Shiro me." She mumbles into the bed.

"What." Keith pokes her shoulder. She jolts up and pushes him off the bed.

"I am a perfectly competent human adult." She crosses her arms and snobs her nose.

"Of course you are."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, of course you are. Don't sass me. I am! Don't-" and she fell asleep. He sighed, a lot. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to pidges room, he sighed as she started to snore.

 **(A/N am I running out of ideas? No. Do I know how to get them all together? No)**


	8. Chapter 9

**(A/N Rip my social life, on that note any good musicals/bands- I need to drown the pain of season 8 out. I'm also writing a klance oneshot on it so...)**

 _Chapter 9: When the bad things happen_

~idk, sofia~

Red dust, everywhere, just everywhere. I turn slowly. I'm on a battlefield, a strange planet battle field. Keith... he's there, so is Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and a woman. I have no idea who that woman is. They're all screaming, sobbing at me. I look down at me, I'm wearing some sort of armour with a hrey colour scheme. A grey v on my chest. Words come out my mouth, not by choice, by force.

"Keith, Lance- don't be." Then my eyes see someone behind Keith he raises a gun at him. _Not in my lobby._ I grab Keith by the shoulders and swing him round so that the gun fires at me instead.

~~Keef~~

I fall back in bed, trying to sleep. I'm so exhausted. But I can't, there's something bugging me. A moment at the back of my mind. I lie awake staring at the ceiling, a sense of dread filling my stomach. _What have I forgotten?_ I think about Lance and the vision I had in the quantum abyss. It was nothing t tell me the future really, but it was Lance. He was just singing, I dont even know what but, it was sweet. At the time I assumed him and Allura got together and he was singing some sort of ballad to her. ' _Ok that's fine, it's not like you like him'_ I told myself. It must've been a big warning sign when I thought about that every day. There were other visions with Lance, just not of him. The paladins were sat at a cafe, after the war. Pidge wasn't there and the atmosphere felt it, it was heavy with loss. I try not to think about it. I try not to- Sofia wasn't there either. The dream. Dread and guilt poison my mind. No, no, no NO...NO NO. I steady my breathing, it was just a dream. I rack my brains to see if i can remember if Lance was there or Shiro, Pidge, Hunk. Anyone! I cant remember anything! All I remember was red, red dust; a barren wasteland, stained _red_ ; Sofia pulled me in for a hug; but she didn't; she turned, swapped our positions and got shot. I remember running to her, then... she said something. Then... then she- then she died. IT WAS JUST A DREAM! You were a kid, with a hyperactive imagination who watched too many scary movies at night. _It was Voltron (which you are LIVING); and you were 15_... Nope decision made, it was a dream. And if the lead up to that ever happens... you turn away with her, so you're both out of the firing line. The image of her face stained with blood and sweat, and her lips moving slightly.

"I didn't die to protect you, I died because sal's pizza place near mine and Noah's apartment burned down." and then he woke up. She doesn't die there, he wakes up. He gets her to a healing pod and we live happily ever after. The end.

 **(A/N Sorry about the last chapter ;) If you understood the pizza reference MARRY ME)**

~~Pidge~~

I'm watching the Hamilton movie on YouTube, top quality. The one you pay for but I didn't, I just glitched it so I could watch it anyway, when Keith brings Sofia in.

"Shiro is right... sometimes," he sighs and puts her in the sleeping bag on the floor, "Are you sure you're alright with her in here? Because demigods have bad dreams and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I read Percy jackson." I wave it away, they have bad dreams.

"I have no idea why Percy agreed to that, but most of the people don't believe it so... no harm done I guess?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. You should probably go sleep now."

"Yeah, but the dreams aren't every night, just most. Oh, and she moves around a lot and talks in her sleep."

"It's fine." I barely sleep anyway. I get back on my phone when he leaves. Carry on watching Hamilton.

~~~Sofia y el time skip~~~

I wake up to the sound of when my voice went weird in the Reynolds Pamphlet. It kinda cracked but Harvey said it sounded emotional, like everything hurt. Noah would always play that whenever we were arguing and then we would laugh and- I close my eyes.

"GOD I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED!"

I hear my sob as I run out of the study in the film. Everything seems ages ago, like this all happened 10 years ago, talking with keith feels as if it were last year. But I was proud of that sob, Harvey (the director) said it was full of the emotion that Angelica must've felt. The anger at Hamilton, the sorrow for Eliza and the guilt, if she didn't let Eliza marry Hamilton and she did instead, she'd be the one with the pain and suffering. _I will choose her happiness over mine every time._ I guess I kinda relate to Angelica with the whole Liam thing but, at least Keith is happy now. I smile at that. I breathe and just listen to it.

"I saved every letter you wrote me,

From the moment I saw you

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine..." I can't remember who made the decision but they used first burn instead of burn in the movie, I think it's so not everything was the same and because it was more popular. But there's a part in it where Isla, Connor and I sing. Isla Frotherswoth plays Eliza, Connor Hamilton (brilliant casting I know) plays Laurens and I play Angelica. I think the movie wanted to highlight the lams, to appease the gays, _or_ make it more historically accurate. But I like my version better. But I think the cherry on top is that Connor is dating Jack Turner (Hamilton). Ok, but they are the cutest couple ever I swear to all the gods they are goals.

Then I think about Eliza's orphanage, I remember how we got to film in the actual orphanage with kids that were helped by Graham Windham and from camp. I actually cried, I did, there were tears on my face. All the kids, were so happy. Camp was made a bit more younger child friendly as the titan war promise, blah blah blah. So gods wanted to claim their kids early, so they didn't forget. Therefore they started to get a lot more younger children, most half-bloods arrive there when they're 4 now. There's obviously some except but no one gets there when they're older than 12, exceptions to the prophetic 7 but... So they got a massive play ground, they had slides, they had a nest swing; they had a massive jungle gym but it wasn't hard, it was to get little kids ready for the ones used for training and a mini climbing wall, no lava. Piper funded most of it, after the emperor wars, she managed to get her dad's well- everything back. He still was mentally broken from the giant capture and he died a few months before Piper. It's sad, Aphrodite herself made an appearance at Piper's 'funeral'. I don't know what the greek version is called. Drew tried to be a better person and she succeeded I think. But everyone remembered what she used to be like and she hated it. I think she took over Cabin 10, trying to be like Piper. I don't know for sure because everything from that time is just dark and fuzzy. I was also 5 so...

Pidge gasps, and stay alive (reprise) pauses. Then it plays again, weird. Wait, how is he watching the movie?

"Pidge?" I ask lifting my head up, shit, I sound tired.

"Whayasayin," She responds and then shakes her head, confused at what she said.

"First of all, what time is it (on earth) and how did you get that movie?"

"Oh, I kinda hacked YouTube... and its around 2."

"Dear gods. Well, I need sleep." I turn over, fucking ADHD

"Mmhm," she nods, "Oh, you want me to turn it down."

"No, I'm gonna be a Shiro now and ask you to turn it off and sleep, we can finish it when we wake up."

"Fine..." she grunts.

"Oh my god I can feel myself getting older." I yawn.

"Nah, it's cool. Oh, by the way," She turns to face me, I'm on the floor on a spare mattress, "You are a really good actor."

"Thanks," I smile, "Now go to sleep." She turns to face the wall and is immediately out cold. It doesn't take long for me to follow.

~Bad baLANCE~

"No," I stare in awe at Sofia, who currently has a smug ass grin on her face, "So I believe I win..." She raises an eyebrow, challenging anyone to oppose her.

"Fine, so Sofia wins nearest death story." Hunk sounds very worried.

"But she _actually_ died therefore it shouldn't count!" Pidge opposes her, we hear Keith take a deep breath in.

"So that means Lance should win then?" Sofia's smile is sly.

"His story is where he died as well!" Pidge screams.

"Well I seem to remember someone telling me about a certain fight with Sendak..." she says calmly.

"Who the fuck-" I start until Shiro cut's me off.

"Language Lance." He warns.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I smirk, "WHOM THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?" Shiro sighs and shakes his head.

"Legolas."

"Her name's Allura by the way." Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose, you can tell she's still fuming about Sofia sassing her.

"Oh I know, it's just I like the name Legolas, and she says she's ok with it, excuse me for a second. Let me put my British accent on. Of course you may call me Leg- Legola- Legolas? Is that correct? I am fascinated by your earth culture!" They all laugh. I smile at Keith. He catches my eye and smiles back.

~~Sofia~~

"Um? Sofia was it?" I jump at the sound of her voice, Legolas.

"Top Banana ," my head goes fuzzy. Why did I say that?

"Sofia? Are you ok?" Keith is concerned. I don't need anyone to worry about me.

"Yeah, whats up?" I start speaking in Greek, not on purpose.

"Greek?" he sighs, then he starts speaking Greek as well, "What's up?"

"The sky." My head's pounding.

"But seriously though are you ok?"

"Never been-" I stare at nothing, "Ok."

"Is she ok?" I hear whispers.

"I- good."

"Sofia, miss "I good". Such a way with words." My headache goes away.

"Happy Birthday Keith," I smile at him, I see the colour drain out of his face,"HIT IT PIDGE!" Rover yeets into the room at _to_ P sp _Eed_ blasting the happy birthday song. Everyone laughs, except from Keith. Who is currently... giving... me... the death stare. Yeet? Worth it.

"I hope you die a slow, painful death after everyone you love is dead." He grumbles through gritted teeth. I close my eyes, red dust. I open them, not going through that door.

"Sofia?" Allura taps my shoulder again, "Can you come with me?"

"Sure, what's up?" I stand up as Allura walks off.

"We need you in the hangar. It's this way." She nodded.

We walk through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways and at one point I am _convinced_ that Legolas herself was lost until she approached a doorway with screams from moustache man coming from.

"Sofia? We considered that you would be staying with us and you will be in a lot of danger even if you don't decide to join Voltron, which is a noble cause and what I can gather about you, you have a high probability of joining. Even so, you'll need armour." She walks through the door, and all five lions stand tall, my mouth drops, "I took it upon myself to design some armour for you, it's very faint but you have a connection to the Blue lion, and if Lance and I were... compromised, that you should be able to convince her to let you fly her." She weaves her way through yellow, red and blue legs.

"Wha-" I'm still trying to process what she's saying. _I_ \- can fly- a lion of Voltron? She stops, in front of her there is a set of paladin armour. Like the actual paladins' except for the colour: grey... Flashes of memories that haven't even happened yet.

"If the design is alright?" She questions, her voice anxious. I flash her- a what I hope is convincing- smile and she relaxes. You're an actress Sofia... of course it's convincing.

"Thank you, Princess." I smile genuinely at her, the fates have decided, there's nothing you can do. Except for help people until then, don't let fear stop you.

~~Lance~~

Everyone keeps telling their stories of stupidity. Basically we say a topic and whoever has the stupidest- true- story wins. The person who choses the topic can't participate though, so it's fair. Sofia is currently in the lead but Pidge and _Hunk_ are close behind. I am honestly surprised by that. Who would've thought that the sweet Hunk, has been to jail. FOR PUNCHING A GUY THAT COOKED LOBSTER WRONG IN A RESTAURANT! I swear to god that he's a space Gordon Ramsey. I close my eyes.

"Who's ever-" Keith stops, thinking. This boy is going to kill me, his face goes all cute and scrunched up when he thinks hard, "Worst date."

"Oh that's easily me," I say, "Diana Hill, couple days before my sixteenth birthday. She ordered the most expensive things on the menu and left halfway through. Never called me back. _Oh sweet Diana with the red hair, what did I ever do?_ " I said inna sing song voice. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyone else?" Keith mumbles.

"Me," Pidge pipes up, "Lance's was child's play. I was once smitten with a boy in my middle school. We had such a wonderful romance. Until that one date..." Everyone looks at her confused.

"Wait- wait- you've dated someone before?"

"Yes, now shut up! On that beautiful July lunchtime, we might have set the school on fire."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Keith shrugs.

"Hang on- hang the fuck on- ¿salías con alguien?" Pidge sighs. **(You went out with someone?)**

"Get over yourself." Pidge rolls her eyes.

"Lance," Keith grumbles, "No es compilado." I swear to fucking god my heart stopped right there. **(Its not hard)**

"You- you know spanish?" I try to say, but I'm trying not to kiss him.

"Mi tío Leo me enseñó." **(My uncle Leo taught me)**

"¡Tengo que conocelo!" **(I need to meet him)**

"Yeah, you should when we get home."

"Yeah, _if_." I shrug, I've already accepted that I'll never see them again, my family anyway. It doesn't matter anyway, so what if they think I'm dead. Everyone dies anyway, there is no point to life because it was _never meant to happen_. So there's no point in whether you live it or not.

"nos lastimamos y sanamos de inmediato. quiero decir esto tienes razón pero seguimos amor, reír y lloraba," Keith smiles sadly," **(We get hurt and we heal immediately. I mean this, you're right, but we still love, laugh and cry)** ,"And you need to sometimes."

~~Pidgeon~~

"Are we just gonna ignore how gay they're being?" I whisper sideways to Hunk. Keith and Lance are talking in Spanish.

"Ignore it and it'll go away" he whispers to himself.

I shrug and think this'll be a good time to finish watching the rest of Hamilton, I get out my earphones and plug them in.

~~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) idk~~

"HOW FUCKIN DAR?" I scream. Keith smirks, Hunk jumps and Pidge looks up from whatever she's doing on her phone. She raises an eyebrow, and starts silently crying. _What's up with her?_

" _THE ORPHANAGE"_ her phone blasts at full volume. She bursts into tears.

"NAH WE AINT CHAGIN SUBJECT!" I scream, "YOU INSULT MY FAMILY'S HONOUR! NOW PAY THE PRICE." I stand up pointing an accusatory finger at Keith.

"I ONLY SAID A YO MAMA JOKE?" He pretended to be annoyed.

"MY MAMA BIRTHED 4 BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN AND ME SO SQUARE UP YOU MULLET BITCH"

"FINE!" He screams.

"FINE!" Its silent for a few seconds.

"RACE YOU TO THE TRAINING ROOM!" He sneers and runs off. I follow and as soon as the door closes he's slowed down next to me. His pinky wraps around mine. He smiles.

"You aren't beautiful," he whispers, "you're gorgeous. Like, if there was one was I would choose to look at for the rest of your life- it'd be yours." I guess he must've seen confusion in my face cause he immediately started to panic.

"I mean- you always get used to other peoples faces but there's always something about yours, like- there," he points at the bottom of my jaw," theres a beauty spot right there."

"Keith..." I whisper.

"Hey? Guys can we stop being gay for one moment?"


End file.
